How long is forever?
by indieemo-gurl21
Summary: Follow the journey of Rory and Tristan and their limited time together. Not your typical Trory ending. IN THE PROCESS OF EDITING
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Gilmore girl fan fic. I love Rory/Tristan fan fics so it's no surprise I decided to do one of my own. I know Tristan is never coming back, but a girl can dream right.  
  
Just so you know, I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray. I wish but no luck yet.  
  
Everything that has happened has happened. The whole Dean thing. But I want Tristan back . I mad Rory change. It's kinda impossible to stay the same Rory after the Dean thing. She lost her innocence, so I made her more laid back. And Tristan has obviously changed from Military school. Not your typical Trory ending.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Pairing- Tristan and Rory  
  
Summary- Rory and Tristan find each other at Yale. Both have changed much. They things off really fast, but will it last?  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Rory is at her second year at college. After last year, with all the stress and the whole Dean scandal, she decided to more relaxed, laid back. She can't be the same girl anymore.  
  
Rory and Paris are walking their dorm.  
  
Paris- So….how's your class?  
  
Rory- Ok …..I guess. This whole college thing has really finally sunken in. I'm not as stressed as last year. I'm just taking the courses and enjoying the whole college scene. (faces Paris; walks backwards in front of Paris) This year…no one's getting in my way……..ooof.  
  
Rory walks into a hard figure and falls on her knees. Paris is shocked.  
  
Rory- I'm sorry. (starts picking up books)  
  
Boy- No….I'm sorry. (helps with the books)  
  
Rory- It's my fault. I shoulda been watching where I was going. (looking down; still picking up books)  
  
Boy- Ya …..you're right. (looks up)  
  
Rory- (laughs) thanks. (lifts up books)  
  
Boy- Mary?  
  
Rory looks at the tall man.  
  
Rory- (shocked) Oh my God……..Tristan?  
  
Tristan- Rory?..I can't believe it's you.  
  
Rory- (still shocked) s-same here….wh-wh-what are you doing here?  
  
Tristan- I go to school here….Wh-what are you doing here?  
  
Rory- I go to school here.  
  
Tristan- I though you would be at Harvard. You always talked about it.  
  
Rory- You remember that?  
  
Tristan- (quietly) I remember everything about you.  
  
Rory- That's sweet……in a stalker kinda way.  
  
Both laugh.  
  
Tristan- You look different.  
  
Rory- Thanks…..I guess.  
  
Tristan- No..Not in a bad way. You look…..older.  
  
Rory- I hope so…considering the last time you saw me I was………….(thinking) 16?  
  
Tristan- I think so…..Mary.  
  
Both chuckle  
  
Rory- You and that nickname.  
  
Tristan- well it fits.  
  
Rory- you really think so?  
  
Tristan- I know so.  
  
Rory gets up and walks to Paris.  
  
Rory- You have no idea.  
  
Tristan- Really?……………Paris?  
  
Paris- hey Tristan.  
  
Tristan- You and Paris are friends?  
  
Rory- Roommates actually.  
  
Tristan- Why…things have changed.  
  
Paris- More than you know.  
  
Rory- Well….we need to go……..It was nice seeing you again.  
  
Tristan- Ya too.  
  
Rory- well….maybe we'll see each other tomorrow.  
Tristan- How about before that?  
  
Rory- What?  
  
Tristan-Maybe we could go for coffee. I remember coffee was you're weakness…….to catch up…..that is if you want.  
  
Rory- Uhhhhhhhhhh (thinking)…………Is there free coffee?  
  
Tristan- All you can pick me up at 4. I'm on the first floor dorm #2.  
  
Tristan- Ok see you at 4.  
  
Rory- Alright see ya later.  
  
Tristan- Bye Paris…..bye……..Mary.  
  
Rory and paris walk past Tristan.  
  
Rory- Bye  
  
RORY'S POV:  
Damn he looks good. Military sure in hell did his body good. But why am I looking forward to this? This is Tristan. Evil Tristan. Well maybe not so evil, he is buying me coffee. He's a saint. No a god. No bad thoughts. We're just gonna go out for coffee that's it……If that's it why am I nervous?  
  
TRISTAN'S POV:  
Damn she looks good. She grew taller. She cut her hair. Curvier. Sexier. Somethings different now though, it's not her appearance though. Those are perfect. Something happened. But damn she looks hot. She's still probably still with Dean. Bastard. I'll find out later today. Why am I nervous? It's not a date. And even if it was, why am I nervous? I never get nervous? Dugrey's never get nervous, it's part of the charm…..damn I'm losing it.  
  
What do you think please please review. I'll say it in German and in Spanish. Por favor. Bitte. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Gilmore girl fan fic. I love Rory/Tristan fan fics so it's no surprise I decided to do one of my own. I know Tristan is never coming back, but a girl can dream right.  
  
Just so you know, I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray. I wish but no luck yet.  
  
Everything that has happened has happened. The whole Dean thing. But I want Tristan back . I made Rory change. It's kinda impossible to stay the same Rory after the Dean thing. She lost her innocence, so I made her more laid back. And Tristan has obviously changed from Military school. Not your typical Trory ending.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Pairing- Tristan and Rory  
  
Summary- Rory and Tristan find each other at Yale. Both have changed much. They things off really fast, but will it last?  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rory is getting ready. She pulls out a pair of jeans and blue tank top. It's just Tristan, he's not special, right?  
  
Paris- I can't believe you're going on a date with Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Rory- It's not a date it's a……it's a……..class reunion.  
  
Paris- then how come I'm not going?  
  
Rory- Because……..it's two old friends getting together to drink coffee and talk about the old days.  
  
Paris- You mean the days when you hated Tristan?  
  
Rory- I didn't hate him……he was just…..he was a bit of a rash……so to speak.  
  
Paris- People hate rashes.  
  
Rory- no..no..they're just….just…annoying…………….stop making me think.  
  
Paris- you're nervous aren't you.  
  
Rory- non…no….why would I be?  
  
Paris- You shouldn't be…it's not a date.  
  
Rory- Right…..no date…..just friends, right.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
Rory- (squeals) Oh my God it's him…what do I do?  
  
Paris- Answer the door, go drink coffee, have fun…..I'm gonna go study. Bye.  
  
Rory- Bye.  
  
Rory takes a deep breath and answers the door.  
  
Rory- Hey.  
  
Tristan- Hey…you ready to go?  
  
Rory- Ya, lets go.  
  
Tristan- Bye Paris!  
  
Paris- (from room) Bye!  
  
Tristan- Alright lets go  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan and Rory are at Starbucks drinking coffee. Tristan's on his 2nd cup and Rory's on her 4th. They're talking, laughing,  
and having fun.  
  
Rory- You know, when you left I honestly thought I would never see you again.  
  
Tristan- Same here.  
  
Rory- So…..speaking of you leaving…how was military school?  
  
Tristan- I think it gives Hell a whole new definition.  
  
Rory- That bad?  
  
Tristan- Horrible.  
  
Rory- Well you brought it on yourself.  
  
Tristan- I know.  
  
Rory- What?  
  
Tristan- I said I know.  
  
Rory- You're not gonna argue with me?  
  
Tristan- no…..you're right. I was stupid back then.  
  
Rory- I know I'm right, but you never agree with me. You always used to argue with me even when you were wrong.  
  
Tristan- I've changed. I'm not that immature, jackass kid anymore.  
  
Rory- Are you sure?  
  
Tristan- I think so.  
  
Rory- So what have you been up to since military school?  
  
Tristan- Well….I worked my ass off in military school. My father agreed to let me take a year off if I agreed to go to a college of his choice. Ergo…..I'm here drinking coffee with you…..What about you?  
  
Rory- Well…..I graduated 2nd in the class……guess who got first….umm decided to go to Yale. Gilmore tradition and closer to home….worked my ass off freshman year, got stressed, almost quit. But relaxed after a while and trying to enjoy sophomore year while drinking coffee with you.  
  
Tristan- Is there still Dean?  
  
Rory- What no Bag boy?…You have changed  
  
Tristan- Told ya…you didn't answer the question.  
  
Rory-………………ummm…….no.  
  
Tristan- that took a while.  
  
Rory- I was thinking.  
  
Tristan- about what?  
Rory- It's complicated.  
  
Tristan- How?  
  
Rory- You wouldn't believe me if I told you, it's so uncharacteristic of me.  
  
Tristan- Try me.  
  
Rory- ok….Dean's married.  
  
Tristan- to you?  
  
Rory- God no…to another girl.  
  
Tristan- Ok?  
  
Rory- ok…and Dean cheated on her.  
  
Tristan- ok?  
  
Rory- With me.  
  
Tristan- Ohhh….so you guys kissed and you feel bad about it.  
  
Rory- It was more than kissing….a lot more actually.  
  
Tristan- (scoots closer to her) (whispered) You guys slept together?  
  
Rory- (scoots closer) (whispers) (ashamed) Twice.  
  
Tristan- My, my, my…..Mary? The other woman?…you see you're not the other woman type…yet alone sleeping with a guy type. You have grown.  
  
Rory- Ya……and I don't know what we are?  
  
Tristan- Do you want to be anything?  
  
Rory- Honestly………………..no…………..anybody who can cheat on someone with no hesitation is not someone I wanna be with.  
  
Tristan- Then why'd you do it?  
  
Rory- (takes deep breath) I don't know……I guess I was stressed, worn-out, dealing with someone from my past, and…….and I guess I was lonely.  
  
Tristan- I know what you mean.  
  
Rory- Really?  
  
Tristan- Well, I've never slept with a married woman or man for that matter……but…… I know what stupid things happen when you're dealing with stuff and have no one to share it with.  
  
Rory- What did you do?  
  
Tristan- Things so stupid I don't even remember.  
  
Rory- you know…..you're the only one I've told.  
  
Tristan- You haven't told Paris?  
  
Rory- No.  
  
Tristan- You're mom.  
  
Rory- Well techniquely…..no. She kinda walked in on us.  
  
Tristan- During?  
  
Rory- No……afterwards.  
  
Tristan laughs.  
  
Rory- shut up…..it was the worst experience ever.  
  
Tristan- Right……sorry……I'm still hung up on how different you are…… appearance and personality……..you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you.  
  
Rory blushes  
  
Rory- thanks  
  
Tristan- At least one thing is still the same……you blush at every compliment…….ok…get ready for more.  
  
Rory- ok I'm ready.  
  
Tristan- ….You look good with short hair.  
  
Rory- thank you….I try.  
Tristan- You're more laid-back.  
  
Rory- Attitude adjustment……I got a few requests.  
  
Tristan- You're not insulting me.  
  
Rory-You haven't given me a reason to …….yet.  
  
Tristan- Yet?  
  
Rory- the days not over yet……..you're different too.  
  
Tristan- I know……still tell.  
  
Rory-Well one thing about you hasn't changed……you're still self- assured.  
  
Tristan- Tell me something I don't know.  
  
Rory- There's something different in your eyes.  
  
Tristan- How?  
  
Rory- I don't know……they sorta lost their color…….like a part of you is missing.  
  
Tristan- (quietly) there is.  
  
Rory- (concerned) what happened?  
  
Tristan- Nothing.  
  
Rory- Tristan come on.  
  
Tristan- Can we just drop it?  
  
Rory- Ya…..ok  
  
Rory could tell Tristan was upset.  
  
Rory- Do you not want to be here?…..cause we could go somewhere else.  
  
Tristan- 'we'….you don't want me to take you home?  
  
Rory- (smiles) No…I'm actually having a good time with you……let's relax…..forget about my drama…..forget about your drama that you won't tell me about.  
  
Tristan- There's no drama.  
  
Rory- Ok,ok……let's go to your place……I wanna see where you live.  
  
Tristan gives Rory a look.  
  
Rory- But I tell you this right here and right now……I'm not gonna touch or do anything to you. Got it.  
  
Tristan- I didn't say anything.  
  
Rory- Uh-huh.  
  
They get up and walk out the door, laughing.  
  
What do you think? Please let me know. 


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first Gilmore girl fan fic. I love Rory/Tristan fan fics so it's no surprise I decided to do one of my own. I know Tristan is never coming back, but a girl can dream right.  
  
Just so you know, I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray. I wish but no luck yet.  
  
Everything that has happened has happened. The whole Dean thing. But I want Tristan back . I mad Rory change. It's kinda impossible to stay the same Rory after the Dean thing. She lost her innocence, so I made her more laid back. And Tristan has obviously changed from Military school. Not your typical Trory ending.  
  
Rating- PG-13 Pairing- Tristan and Rory  
  
Summary- Rory and Tristan find each other at Yale. Both have changed much. They things off really fast, but will it last?  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Rory and Tristan burst through the door kissing, tasting each other, making up for lost time. Tristan tries close the door Rory is pulling him by his collar and lips in the dorm. Both were breathing hard. Neither of them knows what happened or how it happened. Last thing they remember they were outside the door, just talking as Tristan was getting out his keys, then……….BAM! They're making out, hands roaming, and urges….many urges on both sides. Rory pulled off Tristan's jacket and was ready to pull off his shirt when he pulled away.  
  
Rory- (breathless) What's wrong?  
  
Tristan- What are you doing?  
  
Rory- ………..I……I don't know.  
  
Tristan- Rory…think.  
  
Rory is silent for a while……She then kisses Tristan hard, he gives in for awhile but back again. Rory is confused.  
  
Rory- What is the matter with?……Why are you stopping this?  
  
Tristan- Rory….there's something between us…..I can feel it…….I could feel it when we were in high school……this has never happened to me before……and I'm not sure I will again……..Do you feel it too?  
  
Rory- ………….yes.  
  
Tristan- I don't wanna ruin it. I don't want you to regret anything.  
  
Rory- Who said this is gonna ruin it?….and I'll never regret what I'll do with……I'm not that awkward, shy, innocent teenager anymore……I'm not fragile…..I'm not a little girl anymore……I don't need you to protect me…..I want this (puts hand on Tristan's chest) I know what I'm doing.  
  
And with that Rory took off her shirt and kisses Tristan. This time Tristan doesn't pull back. He put all the passion he's built up over the years for Rory into the kiss. Rory removes Tristan's shirt Tristan moves down to Rory's neck. She giggles.  
  
Rory- ticklish  
  
Tristan- Sorry.  
  
Tristan goes to her chest, to her stomach. He unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down as Rory kicks them off. Tristan picks up Rory and she straddles him. They're breathing hard, and moaning.  
  
Rory- (breathing hard) Bedroom.  
  
Tristan- (breathing hard) Right.  
  
Tristan walks in his room while Rory still straddles him. He closes the door behind him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun shone through the window of Tristan's room. Tristan slowly awakes from an exhausted slumber. He turns to Rory who is already awake.  
  
Rory- hi  
  
Tristan- Hi….What are you doing up?  
  
Rory- I'm watching you sleep.  
  
Tristan- How long have you been awake?  
  
Rory- not too long.  
  
Tristan- How did you sleep?  
  
Rory- like a baby. You?  
  
Tristan- same……..my,my,my. Mary. I didn't know you were so good at that.  
  
Rory- My,my,my. I didn't know you were so good at that………………I guess this doesn't make me a Mary anymore does it?  
  
Tristan- You will always be my Mary.  
  
Rory- Your Mary?  
  
Tristan- yes…my Mary,  
  
Rory- ok.  
  
Tristan- Ok, what?  
  
Rory- I'll be your Mary.  
  
Tristan- You don't have a choice.  
  
Rory- Oh-ho…really?  
  
Tristan- Really.  
  
Tristan gives Rory a soft kiss. This is like a dream. The girl who wouldn't give him the time of day, the girl he chased for a year at Chilton is laying on his bed with nothing but a white sheet and saying she'll be his. Tristan tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and strokes her cheek.  
  
Tristan- You look cute in the morning.  
  
Rory- You look cute in the morning too……I find drool marks very sexy.  
  
Tristan blushes and quickly wipes it off as Rory laughs.  
  
Rory- Yesterday was really fun.  
  
Tristan- It really was.  
  
Rory just stares into Tristan's eyes.  
  
Tristan- What?  
Rory- you're colors back. They're back to that bright blue………..are you ever gonna tell me what happened?  
  
Tristan- Yes……but right now I wanna look at you.  
  
Rory- Well I have to go….Paris is gonna have lots of questions and I have a class at 11.  
  
Tristan- Ya… I have one at 10.  
  
Rory- ok, I'll see ya later.  
  
Rory wraps the sheet around her tighter and stands up.  
  
Tristan- Wait.  
  
Tristan wraps an extra sheet around his lower half and stands in front of Rory.  
  
Tristan- Tomorrow night my parents are hosting this charity event.  
  
Rory- oh ya. My grandma and my mom's going to that.  
  
Tristan- I want you to go.  
  
Rory- ok.  
  
Tristan- As my girlfriend.  
  
Rory- (smiles)…..Tristan DuGrey has a girlfriend?  
  
Tristan- Only if you want him to?  
  
Rory- I do…..but can we wait to make it official. I need to talk to dean first. Let him know what's going on.  
  
Tristan- You want me to go with you?  
  
Rory- And have you two fighting…I don't think so……I gotta go. I'll see you later.  
  
Rory kisses Tristan and starts walking out the door still wrapped in the sheet.  
  
Tristan- You look good in my sheet…you should wear it more often.  
  
Rory- You would be so lucky.  
  
Rory walks out. She goes into the living room and grabs her clothes. As she changes in the bathroom, she has a huge smile on her face. Trsitan falls on his bed and smiles as well.  
  
Both- What a night.  
  
Just a little fluff. I love fluff. What do you think? Please let me know. Give suggestions. Please. Read and review. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first Gilmore girl fan fic. I love Rory/Tristan fan fics so it's no surprise I decided to do one of my own. I know Tristan is never coming back, but a girl can dream right.  
  
Just so you know, I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray. I wish but no luck yet.  
  
Everything that has happened has happened. The whole Dean thing. But I want Tristan back . I mad Rory change. It's kinda impossible to stay the same Rory after the Dean thing. She lost her innocence, so I made her more laid back. And Tristan has obviously changed from Military school. Not your typical Trory ending.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Pairing- Tristan and Rory  
  
Summary- Rory and Tristan find each other at Yale. Both have changed much. They things off really fast, but will it last?  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Rory walks into her dorm. She sees Paris sitting on the couch.  
  
Rory- Hey Paris.  
  
Paris- hello Rory……How's Tristan?  
  
Rory- Good…I guess.  
  
Paris- Late night, huh?……So late that you had to spend the night with Tristan.  
  
Rory- Paris, I-  
  
Paris- I can't believe you slept with Tristan.  
  
Rory- What?  
  
Paris- You did didn't you?  
  
Rory- no.  
  
Paris- I can't believe you lost your virginity…to Tristan.  
  
Rory- I'm not a virgin.  
  
Tristan- Not anymore….cause Tristan took it.  
  
Rory- No….I wasn't a virgin when I slept with Tristan.  
  
Paris- Ah-Ha. You did sleep with him. Why would you- wait what? You weren't a virgin?  
  
Rory- no.  
  
Paris- Who'd you lose it to?  
  
Rory-…………..Dean.  
  
Paris- Dean? As in your ex-boyfriend. Dean as in married Dean?  
  
Rory- Yes.  
  
Paris- he's married, as I just said.  
  
Rory- I know…..It was a mistake.  
  
Paris-………….so what are you gonna do?  
  
Rory- Talk to Dean  
  
Paris- And tell him what?  
  
Rory- that I found some one else.  
  
Paris- You wanna be with Tristan?  
  
Rory- He's changed Paris….Really, really changed. I practically had to force myself on him………..We talk for hours……he listened….and he's so sweet.  
  
Paris- wow…………….so…how was he?  
  
Rory- Oh my God. (pause)(gasps) I left my bra at Tristan's.  
  
Both Laugh -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan is laying asleep on his bed covering his REALLY lower half. Tristan's roommate barges in.  
Jack- Hey pretty boy, wake up.  
  
Tristan snaps up.  
  
Tristan- What?  
  
Jack- Some one got lucky.  
  
Tristan- No, I didn't.  
  
Jack- No? then why are you naked?  
  
Tristan- I sleep this way.  
  
Jack- Really (picks up bra) Then what's this?  
  
Tristan wraps the sheet around him, gets up and snatched the bra.  
  
Jack- Another blonde bimbo?  
  
Tristan- She's not a bimbo, and she's not blonde.  
  
Jack- A red headed ho?  
  
Tristan- No  
  
Jack- Ohh… A brunette skank. I love those.  
  
Tristan- You refer her to another form of slut and I'm kicking your ass.  
  
Jack- Wow…defending the girl. This is more than a night.  
  
Tristan- yup.  
  
Jack- A week?  
  
Tristan- Not if I have anything to do with it.  
  
Jack- Wow. Who is this girl who has Tristan talking about a relationship?  
  
Tristan- Some one very, very special.  
  
Jack-That good huh?  
  
Tristan- Not only that. We had a connection. I've liked her since I was 16.  
Jack- Wow, 16?  
  
Tristan- We went to high school together. But I was a jack ass to her….then I got shipped off to military school.  
  
Jack- then you guys meet up at Yale and hit it off.  
  
Tristan- Yup….well I got to get to class. So I suggest you get out unless you want to see the famous DuGrey.  
  
Jack- That's ok.  
  
Kinda short. Please, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first Gilmore girl fan fic. I love Rory/Tristan fan fics so it's no surprise I decided to do one of my own. I know Tristan is never coming back, but a girl can dream right.  
  
Just so you know, I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray. I wish but no luck yet.  
  
Everything that has happened has happened. The whole Dean thing. But I want Tristan back . I mad Rory change. It's kinda impossible to stay the same Rory after the Dean thing. She lost her innocence, so I made her more laid back. And Tristan has obviously changed from Military school. Not your typical Trory ending.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Pairing- Tristan and Rory  
  
Summary- Rory and Tristan find each other at Yale. Both have changed much. They things off really fast, but will it last?  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
(next day)  
  
There's a knock on the door at Rory's dorm and she answers it.  
  
Tristan- Hello Mary.  
  
Rory- Why hello Bible Boy.  
  
Tristan- Bible Boy?  
  
Rory- You have your nickname, I have mine……….what's up?  
  
Tristan- I just got out of class…and I couldn't stop thinking of you, so I came to see you.  
  
Rory- Awww.  
  
Rory walks up to Tristan and gives him a soft, quick kiss.  
  
Tristan- That's it?  
  
Rory- Yup.  
  
Tristan- Tease.  
  
Rory- you better believe it.  
  
Tristan- I'm starving….do you wanna get lunch?  
  
Rory- Are you paying?  
  
Tristan- Yes.  
  
Rory- Alright then, let's go then.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory and Tristan are sitting at a restaurant; laughing and talking. Just having fun.  
  
Rory- You know, it's 6 now. We've been talking for 5 hours and still haven't ran out of things to say yet.  
  
Tristan- Ya…like yesterday.  
  
Rory- It's weird.  
  
Tristan- I know…usually me and a girl always run out of things to say…that's when we start making out.  
  
Rory- Well that's not gonna happen…..unless I start it first.  
  
Tristan- well start away Mary.  
  
Rory- Not yet………you told me that you would tell me later……well guess what…it's later.  
  
Tristan- I don't wanna talk about it.  
  
Rory- Come on tristan you can tell me.  
  
Tristan- Not here.  
  
Rory- Well we could go for a walk?  
  
Tristan- (annoyed) Why do you wanna know  
  
Rory- Because what ever it was changed you.  
  
They were speaking a little loud and people were looking.  
Rory- Let's go outside.  
  
Tristan- No.  
  
Rory- If you don't get up, I'm kicking your ass.  
  
They get up and walk down the street.  
  
Rory- So…spill.  
  
Tristan- A couple of months ago…..my grandfather died.  
  
Rory- oh……..were you two close?  
  
Tristan- Very….he was like a father to me…..he practically raised me. When I was younger he'd take to basketball games, to my practices, he taught me how to drive, and the DuGrey charm.  
  
Rory- So he was responsible for that.  
  
Tristan- We'd talk about everything….school, grades, basketball,……you.  
  
Rory- Why?  
  
Tristan- I had the biggest crush, no-…I was infatuated with you in High school.  
  
Rory- You were?  
  
Tristan- Yup……I'd tell him about my day with you. How cute you looked when I pissed you off……..and then he'd slap me in the back of the head for being a jackass to such a perfect girl.  
  
Rory- I think I woulda liked him.  
  
Tristan- You would have…he was a great man.  
  
Rory- You must have really loved him?  
  
Tristan- Yup.  
  
Rory- How'd he die?  
  
Tristan- Cancer……I was there when he died.  
  
Rory- That must have been hard?  
Tristan- ya..it was or…is…..Right before he died….he made me promise him that one day I'll marry a girl like you.  
  
Rory- Why like me?  
  
Tristan- Because you're not a dumb bimbo……you're smart, you have morals, you're driven……….you're beautiful.  
  
Rory blushes.  
  
Tristan- But I haven't had any luck.  
  
Rory- Why not?  
  
Tristan- No one's like you. You're special, unique….No one can ever be like you. You're one of a kind. You're one of those people that only get mad once in a lifetime……Plus…I don't want any one else…….I want you.  
  
Rory looks at Tristan and smiles.  
  
Rory- So that's what's missing…..your grandfather?  
  
Tristan- ya, I miss talking to someone who actually gives a shit.  
  
Rory- Well…..you have me now…..and I give a shit.  
  
Tristan- You do?  
  
Rory- ya.  
  
Tristan- Well we should go get ready. I have to show you off to the Hartford socialites.  
  
Rory- (sarcastically) How fun…..And I have to show you off to the Gilmore's.  
  
Tristan- I already met your grandfather.  
  
Rory- But not the Gilmore girls……They're the worst….my grandma will probably like you…..you're a DuGrey….but my mom……very judgmental…..especially since she's heard so many stories about you.  
  
Tristan- From who?  
  
Rory- Me.  
  
Tristan- What did you say?  
Rory- How much of a Jackass you were.  
  
Tristan- Ouch…..alright let's go.  
  
They walk to the car hand in hand.  
  
Kinda fluff. But next chapter is when I'll put some problems in there. Please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first Gilmore girl fan fic. I love Rory/Tristan fan fics so it's no surprise I decided to do one of my own.  
I know Tristan is never coming back, but a girl can dream right.  
  
Just so you know, I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray. I wish but no luck yet.  
  
Everything that has happened has happened. The whole Dean thing. But I want Tristan back . I mad Rory change. It's kinda impossible to stay the same Rory after the Dean thing. She lost her innocence, so I made her more laid back. And Tristan has obviously changed from Military school. Not your typical Trory ending.  
  
Rating- PG-13 Pairing- Tristan and Rory  
  
Summary- Rory and Tristan find each other at Yale. Both have changed much. They things off really fast, but will it last?  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Phone rings.  
  
Rory- hello?  
  
Lorelei- (in one breath) I know we had a huge fight, and I'm sorry, but I'm not saying that what you did was right, but I'm sorry and I have to go to this stupid charity event and I can't go with out you. You can't leave me. (takes deep breath)  
  
Rory- I'm already going.  
  
Lorelei- Damn I'm good.  
  
Rory- I'm going with someone else.  
  
Lorelei- Who?….If it's Dean…I swear I'm taking you out.  
  
Rory- No. Some one else.  
  
Lorelei- Who?  
  
Rory- you know him….well you don't know him know him, but you've heard of him.  
  
Lorelei- I ask again, who?  
  
Rory- Tristan DuGrey.  
  
Lorelei- DuGrey as in the event hosts?  
  
Rory- Ya, but that;s not the point…..Tristan?…..Evil one?…..Bible Boy?  
  
Lorelei- (thinking) Bible Boy…Bible boy…Bible boy…(gasps) Oh my God. Bible Boy from Chilton?  
  
Rory- yup.  
  
Lorelei- When? How? Where? Who? Are you dating? Clarify please.  
  
Rory- Well 2 days ago, we ran into each other at school. Tristan Dugrey. And we are…I think.  
  
Lorelei- And you didn't tell me.  
  
Rory- It all happened so fast.  
  
Lorelei- I thought you hated him?  
  
Rory- He's changed…..oh mom you should meet hhim….he's sweet, nice….funny.  
  
Lorelei- Is he cute?  
  
Rory- Beyond cute…..Oh what the hell…He's gorgeous.  
  
Lorelei- See…you're happy…see and he's not married…..right?  
  
Rory- No…but can we not talk about that……I missed you.  
  
Lorelei- I missed you too.  
  
Rory- Well I should go, Tristan should be here in a little while. I'll see you there.  
  
Lorelei-Bye (hangs up)  
  
Rory looks in the mirror and fixes her hair. There's a knock on the door.  
  
Rory- He's early. (opens door) ………Dean?  
  
Dean- Hey.  
Rory- Hi……wh- wh- wh- what are you doing here?  
  
Dean- I wanted to see you……..Why are you all dressed up for?  
  
Rory- There's a charity even that I need to go to. (walks in dorm; leaves door open)  
  
Dean- You hat those things. (follows her)  
  
Rory- I know….but I'm going to this one.  
  
Dean- (puts hand on her cheek) Why go when you can stay here with me.  
  
Just as Dean kisses Rory appears in the doorway. His heart sinks as Dean kisses Rory. He walks away before he can see Rory push Dean off.  
  
Rory- What are you doing?  
  
Dean- I missed you….I wanted to see you.  
  
Rory- Because Lindsay's out.  
  
Dean- Rory.  
  
Rory- You know….you say all these sweet things to me…..about how you love me….about how much you wanna be with me….and I don't see you doing anything about it.  
  
Dean- Rory, I-  
  
Rory- No…..I will not be the other woman with you again……..I found someone else. Someone who wants to be with me and only me……and who's not using me because he's not getting enough at home.  
  
Dean- Who is he?  
  
Rory- None of your business.  
  
Dean- Is it Jess?  
  
Rory- Hell no…….Look…tonight's supposed to be fun..and you are not ruining it for me. I want you leave….Go home to your wife and treat her right…She deserves at least that from you.  
  
Dean leaves and Rory goes back to fixing her hair, waiting for Tristan.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan walks to his car, pissed.  
  
(in Tristan's head) How could I be so stupid. This was Dean. Rory's first love, kiss, boyfriend, and her first time. How could I compete with that. For Rory it has always been Dean….I guess it always will.  
  
Paris- Tristan.  
  
Tristan turns to see Paris.  
  
Tristan- Hey Paris.  
  
Paris- Where are you going? I thought you were taking Rory the charity event.  
  
Tristan- I was……but she was busy.  
  
Paris- She cancelled on you?  
  
Tristan- No…I went up there and she was busy.  
  
Paris- What was she doing?  
  
Tristan- Kissing Dean.  
  
Paris- What?  
  
Tristan- Yup…I walked to her dorm, the door was open so I looked inside, and there she was kissing Dean.  
  
Paris- Did she see you?  
  
Tristan- No…I walk away right after I saw them………God how could I be so stupid, Paris…..How could I ever think she'll forget about him?  
  
Paris- I'm sorry.  
  
Tristan- Well I gotta go…can't be late. I'll see ya. (walks away)  
  
Paris- Wait. What about Rory?  
  
Tristan- Forget it.  
  
So what do you think? Let me know. 


	7. Chapter 7

This is my first Gilmore girl fan fic. I love Rory/Tristan fan fics so it's no surprise I decided to do one of my own. I know Tristan is never coming back, but a girl can dream right.  
  
Just so you know, I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray. I wish but no luck yet.  
  
Everything that has happened has happened. The whole Dean thing. But I want Tristan back . I mad Rory change. It's kinda impossible to stay the same Rory after the Dean thing. She lost her innocence, so I made her more laid back. And Tristan has obviously changed from Military school. Not your typical Trory ending.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Pairing- Tristan and Rory  
  
Summary- Rory and Tristan find each other at Yale. Both have changed much. They things off really fast, but will it last?  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Paris barges in the dorm which causes Rory to jump a little.  
  
Rory- Jeez Paris. You scared the hell out of me.  
  
Paris- How could you do that?  
  
Rory- Do what?  
  
Paris- Tristan likes sooo much. How could you do that to him?  
  
Rory- Paris, I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Paris- Dean.  
  
Rory- What about him?  
  
Paris- I ran into Tristan right now as he was leaving.  
  
Rory- He was here?….He left?  
  
Paris- He saw you and Dean kissing.  
  
Rory- Oh my God.  
  
Paris- How could you do that to him? First you lead him on……and then you do this. He was shattered.  
  
Rory- You don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Paris- Tristan saw you.  
  
Rory- It isn't what you or he thinks.  
  
Paris- Then what was it?  
  
Rory-Dean kissed me. I was waiting for Tristan. Dean came. Then I officially called it quits with him…… Tristan must have walked away before I pushed him away.  
  
Paris- Well you need to talk to him because he thinks you chose Dean.  
  
Rory- Damn it…..I gotta go over there…..Can you give me directions?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory walks into the DuGrey mansion. The place had so many people. She searches around for Tristan. She spots him talking to a girl. A pretty girl. Rory walks to Tristan.  
  
Rory- hey.  
  
Tristan looks at Rory.  
  
Tristan- What are you doing here?  
  
Rory- I was invited.  
  
Tristan- I thought you'd be with your boyfriend.  
  
Rory- I am….. I'm with you.  
  
Tristan- Funny…..I don't have a girlfriend.  
  
Rory- Tristan….it was a misunderstanding. Now can we go somewhere and talk, please.  
  
Tristan- I can't I'm talking to………..uh…  
  
Girl- Becky.  
  
Tristan- (snaps fingers) Right Becky…..you see….Becky goes to Harvard…..you know a really great girl I used to know wanted to go there. Aww man she was amazing…..but suddenly I 'm not so sure.  
  
Becky- I'm just going to leave. Bye. (leaves)  
  
Tristan- See. Now look what you did….in about an hour I coulda had her in the sack.  
  
Rory- Enough…Look you made your point….you're mad…I get…but please, let's talk so I can explain things……please.  
  
Tristan looks at Rory and he couldn't resist.  
  
Tristan- Fine.  
  
They walk out back to the garden.  
  
Tristan- You wanted to talk.  
  
Rory- What you saw….it wasn't what you think it was.  
  
Tristan- (sarcastic) really?………Then what was it.  
  
Rory- he kissed me….you probably left before I pushed him away…..I really ended things with him today………I told him I found someone else. Someone who's (walks closer to Tristan) sweet. Smart. (touches his chest) Deep…..Real….  
Nice…..gorgeous.  
  
Rory tip toes to reach Tristan's height. Their faces centimeters away.  
  
Rory- And who I wanna be with…(kisses him softly)…..and someone I hope wants to be with me too…….(Tristan kisses Rory)  
  
Rory- And I know what you're thinking….that in the past, I've always chosen Dean……It's not like that anymore. That was before…this is now. And I chose you.  
  
Tristan- Good to know. (kisses Rory)  
  
Rory- Now……tell the truth….were you really gonna sleep with that girl?  
  
Tristan- Probably not.  
  
Rory- Probably?  
  
Tristan- No…..after our night together….who can compare to that?  
  
Rory- Good to know.  
  
Tristan- No the question is…….when do I get an encore?  
  
Rory hits Tristan.  
  
Tristan- Owww…ok,ok,ok…..let me introduce you to my parents. Come on.  
  
Tristan grabs Rory's hand and they walk in.  
  
What do you think? I'll probably write more in a couple of hours. Please let me know what you think of this. Read and review. I love feed back. The more reviews the more I write. 


	8. Chapter 8

This is my first Gilmore girl fan fic. I love Rory/Tristan fan fics so it's no surprise I decided to do one of my own. I know Tristan is never coming back, but a girl can dream right.  
  
Just so you know, I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray. I wish but no luck yet.  
  
Everything that has happened has happened. The whole Dean thing. But I want Tristan back . I mad Rory change. It's kinda impossible to stay the same Rory after the Dean thing. She lost her innocence, so I made her more laid back. And Tristan has obviously changed from Military school. Not your typical Trory ending.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Pairing- Tristan and Rory  
  
Summary- Rory and Tristan find each other at Yale. Both have changed much. They things off really fast, but will it last?  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tristan walks to his parents while Rory tries to hide behind him.  
  
Tristan- Hello…Mother, father.  
  
Tristan's mother- Tristan, we're so happy you could make it.  
  
Tristan's dad- So, son….how's Yale going for you?  
  
Tristan- Very well sir…….Mother, father…..I have someone you should meet.  
  
Tristan looks to his left, no Rory. He looks to his right, no Rory.  
  
Tristan- Rory?  
  
Rory- Over here.  
  
Rory steps from behind Tristan.  
  
Tristan- This is Rory Gilmore.  
  
Rory- It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey.  
  
She shakes both their hands.  
  
Tristan dad- Gilmore?…..As in Richard and Emily Gilmore?  
  
Rory- Yes, sir…..they're my grandparents.  
  
Tristan mom- So that will make you Lorelei's daughter.  
  
Rory- Yes ma'am.  
  
Tristan dad- A very unique woman.  
  
Rory- very sir.  
  
Tristan mom- So are you two dating?  
  
Tristan- Actually, yes mother we are.  
  
Tristan dad- fantastic.  
  
Tristan mom- Finally Tristan, a girl you can bring home to meet the parents without catching you two walking down from your room.  
  
Tristan dad- Congratulations Tristan….She's a beautiful woman.  
  
Rory- Thank you sir.  
  
Tristan- Well I need to show Rory off some more. We'll catch up later.  
  
Rory- It was nice meeting you both.  
  
Tristan mom- You as well.  
  
Tristan and Rory leave.  
  
Tristan dad- Tristan?….With a girlfriend?  
  
Tristan mom- And a respectable one?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory- Your parents seemed nice.  
  
Tristan- That's just their public side. They're not so nice…….so when do I get to meet your mom?  
  
Rory- Right now………but let me just warn you. My mom is not like your parents. She can be rude, and hell sometimes she can even smell a little, probably not tonight though. So the polite, golden boy act……not gonna work.  
  
Tristan- Then what do I do?  
  
Rory- Be polite….but don't kiss so much ass. Just one cheek.  
  
Tristan- ok. Got it.  
  
They walk to Lorelei.  
  
Lorelei- Oh thank God you're here….this party is such a bore.  
  
Rory- Mom…..I want you to meet Tristan DuGrey, the son of the hosts.  
  
Lorelei- oh….I mean….this party is a blast. Wo-ho!  
  
Tristan- It's ok…these thing are always boring. (shakes hand) It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Gilmore.  
  
Lorelei- Same here…..just don't call me Ms. Gilmore….it makes me sound like my mother……oh God.  
  
Tristan- Ok….it's a pleasure to meet you Lorelei. I can see where Rory gets her beautiful looks from.  
  
Lorelei- Ohhh…an ass kisser…..nice thing you're kissing the right ass……..so…….I'm finally meeting the infamous Tristan……or in our household….evil one.  
  
Tristan- Evil one?  
  
Rory- What can I say…you were evil.  
  
Lorelei- ok…lets get to the point. What are your intentions with my daughter. (all in one breath)  
  
Tristan- Uh-  
  
Lorelei- Are you gonna hurt her? (fast)  
  
Tristan- I-  
  
Lorelei- Are you gonna leave her? (fast)  
  
Tristan- I-  
  
Lorelei-You're not gonna dirty up my little girl are you?  
  
Tristan- What?  
  
Lorelei- Doesn't break under pressure…..I like that….he's a keeper.  
  
Rory- I know.  
  
Tristan and Rory looks at each other and get lost in each other's eyes.  
  
Lorelei- Awwwwwww….major eye contact…how cute?  
  
Tristan dad comes.  
  
Tristan dad- Hello Ms. Gilmore.  
  
Lorelei- Hello Mr. DuGrey…good party.  
  
Tristan dad- thank you…..hello again Rory.  
  
Rory- Hello sir.  
  
Tristan dad- Ladies can I borrow Tristan for minute?  
  
They both nod.  
  
Tristan- Excuse us. (kisses Rory on the cheek) (whispers) I'll be back.  
  
Rory- ok.  
  
They leave.  
  
Lorelei- Damn that kid's gorgeous. How come you didn't tell me he was god like.  
  
Rory- mom.  
  
Lorelei- What?….That kid is hot as hell  
  
Rory- mom.  
  
Lorelei- Sorry.. I'll control myself now………………………………..So think he's dating anyone?  
  
They both laugh.  
  
What do you think? Please let me know. Review, review, review! 


	9. Chapter 9

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N. Thank you guys for the reviews. Keep them coming. I love reading about what you guys think. Please review more.  
  
Pairing- Trory.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
(this takes place right after Tristan's dad called him over)  
  
Tristan dad- So you're dating Rory Gilmore?  
  
Tristan- Yes….why?  
  
Tristan dad- I've seen the way you are with women, one after another, after another, after another. Till this day you still have not had a steady girlfriend for more than a month.  
  
Tristan- Where are you going with this?  
  
Tristan dad- I've heard stories about her from her grandparents…..how smart and talented she is….and as I witnessed tonight…..how stunningly beautiful she is. She's not like the other girls you brought home…….and your mother and I think she maybe the thing you need to calm you down……to settle down.  
  
Tristan- What do you want from me?  
  
Tristan dad- I want to know what are your intentions with her? Is she another girl you sleep with and dump?  
  
Tristan- No…..she's not like that……..this is girl I ever cared about…..I have since high school.  
  
Tristan dad- High school?  
  
Tristan- She went to Chilton with me…..but I was a jerk and she didn't give me the time of day…….I don't wanna screw things up with her this time.  
  
Tristan dad- You really care about her?  
  
Tristan- Ya….I really do.  
  
Tristan dad- You have changed.  
  
Tristan- Because of her.  
  
Tristan dad- You're a man now…..don't break her heart now. (leaves)  
  
Rory is getting a drink at the bar. Tristan walks behind her.  
  
Tristan- Hey.  
  
Rory turns around.  
  
Rory- Hey.  
  
Tristan- …………………………Thanks for coming.  
  
Rory- You're welcome.  
  
Tristan- ……………….I'm sorry. I over-reacted.  
  
Rory- No…..I woulda reacted the same way if it were you.  
  
Tristan- ya……….Do you wanna get out of here…..go to the garden?  
  
Rory- Please get me out here.  
  
Tristan- Come on.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They walk around the huge back yard walk way; holding hands.  
  
Rory- So…what did think of my mom?  
  
Tristan- She's…………….interesting…..I can see where you get it from……but she's cool…..in a scary way.  
  
Rory- Well….she thinks you're hot.  
  
Tristan- Well doesn't everyone?  
  
Rory- Shut up.  
  
Tristan- Well my parents like you too…..I think my dads got a crush on you.  
  
Rory- hmm….you're dad's hot.  
  
Tristan- What?  
  
Rory- What?…he is…for an older guy.  
  
Tristan- Well your mom's hot too.  
  
Rory- What? Ewww.  
  
Tristan- ya….I'd date your mom.  
  
Rory- You better stop right there.  
  
Tristan- Stopping.  
  
Rory- God….this place is so beautiful.  
  
Tristan- Ya….I used to come and walk here all the time……you know when I was in trouble…..which was all the time…………… Remember when I left with my dad?  
  
Rory- uh-huh.  
  
Tristan- He asked me if you were like the other girls I had.  
  
Rory- (stops) What did you say?  
  
Tristan- (faces Rory)……not even close. You were…are…the only girl I ever cared about…you're perfect. And I've waited so long to be where we are right now.  
  
Rory- And now we can have it.  
  
Tristan- I don't wanna screw this up.  
  
Rory-……. Me either.  
  
Tristan- And I will never leave….or hurt you.  
  
Rory- You promise?  
  
Tristan- I promise…..I'll always be here for you.  
  
Rory looks into Tristan's eyes. She could tell he was telling the truth. She kissed him with all her might. And there they were. Kissing under the stars. This has to be some kind of fate. Things like these don't happen for the hell of it. Meeting again after three years and feeling the way they did after only three days. It wasn't love………..yet…..but they were falling.  
  
What do you guys think? I'll start writing longer chapters soon. And as for the dialogue. I like writing it. I'm more of a dialogue writer. Please review. 


	10. Chapter 10

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N. Thank you guys for the reviews. Keep them coming. I love reading about what you guys think. Please review more.  
  
Pairing- Trory.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It's been three months since Rory and Tristan got together. All their free time were spent together. They were inseparable. They were perfect together, They'd go to movies, concerts, drink coffee, and occasionally have their sleep over at each other's dorms and of course their banters.  
  
(knock on the door)  
  
Rory- coming……..just a second.  
  
Rory comes out of the bathroom with a towel around her. Her hair was dripping wet. The knock continues.  
  
Rory- (getting a flustered) Just a minute!  
  
Rory swings the door open, pissed.  
  
Rory- What?!  
  
Tristan- It's nice to see you too.  
  
Rory- Hey…sorry…I didn't know it was you….other wise I would have never opened the door.  
  
Tristan- Yes you would have.  
  
Rory- get your ass in here.  
  
Tristan- I like a girl who gets to point.  
  
Rory- The door's open…I'm cold….I'm in nothing but a towel…..and I'm soaking wet.  
  
Tristan- You know to get a guys attention.  
  
Rory- Just get in.  
  
Tristan- I'm getting in. (comes inside)  
  
Rory closes the door.  
  
Rory- What are you doing here?  
  
Tristan- I wanted to see my girlfriend….Do I need permission or a reservation to see her?  
  
Rory- well..no.  
  
Tristan- Alright then.  
  
Rory- ok.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Then they slam into each other with their lips. They kiss hard…and long. They move to the couch and onto it with Rory on top. Recently Rory was beginning to be in control. And Rory liked it. Tristan didn't mind. He considered it a turn on. Rory kisses Tristan's face and moves to his neck.  
  
Tristan- Rory?  
  
Rory- (in his neck) hmm?  
  
Tristan- ……..I love you.  
  
Rory continues. She moves up to Tristan's face and softly bites his bottom lip.  
Tristan lays there waiting for a response but it doesn't come.  
  
Tristan- Rory?  
  
Rory- (still kissing) hmm?  
  
Tristan- Did you hear what I said?  
  
Rory- (still kissing) I heard you.  
  
Tristan- And you don't have a response of any kind?  
  
Rory stops and looks into Tristan's eyes.  
  
Tristan- Do you have anything to say?  
  
Rory- ………………….No?  
  
Pain flashes through his face. He gets off from under Rory and stands up.  
  
Rory- Where are you going?  
  
Tristan- I'm leaving. (start to walk away)  
  
Rory gets up and catches up with him.  
  
Rory- Tristan wait.  
  
Tristan stops and faces Rory.  
  
Tristan- Answer me this question before I go…..Do you love me?  
  
Rory- Tristan-  
  
Tristan- (cuts off Rory) Answer the question! Do you or don't you?  
  
Rory is quiet for a while.  
  
Tristan- Do you?  
  
Rory- …….(quietly) (shaky) no.  
  
Tristan's face flashes with anger. He storms out of the dorm and slams the door without a hesitation or look back.  
  
Rory- (to herself) What did I do?  
  
Her eyes begin to water, staring out the door. This wasn't like the other arguments they had Where Tristan would storm out but come back a couple seconds later and 'make- up'. He wasn't coming back, and it was all her fault. Why couldn't she just swallow up her pride and say yes. Stupid pride.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(later that day)  
  
Lorelei comes intro Rory's dorm.  
  
Lorelei- Mommy's here so if Tristan's here you guys better not be doing anything!  
  
Lorelei walks into the living room. She sees Rory sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest ; crying. But she has clothes on now.  
  
Lorelei drops her purse and walks to Rory. She kneels in front of her.  
  
Lorelei- What's the matter?  
  
Rory- (crying) He-he…he left me.  
  
Lorelei- He did?…..Why?  
  
Rory- Because I'm the dumbest girl on the face of the earth.  
  
Lorelei- Did he say that?  
  
Rory- No…but I am.  
  
Lorelei- Why?  
  
Rory- Today Tristan came over..and we were….well……..making out…..and he told me….that he loves me.  
  
Lorelei- He did?  
  
Rory- Yes…then I didn't say anything……so then he asked me if I had anything to say to him and I said no…..then he got up…… and asked me if I loved him………….I said no.  
  
Lorelei- What?…..you said no?  
  
Rory- …….then he left…….and I tried calling him like 20, literally, but he won't pick up……..you shoulda seen his face……he was so hurt….so mad……and I don't know what to do?  
  
Lorelei- I think what you need to do is answer this question……….Do you love him?  
  
Rory- ………Yes…..God, yes.  
  
Lorelei- Then why didn't you say it?  
  
Rory- I was….I'm scared.  
  
Lorelei- Why?  
  
Rory- Because every guy I loved always hurt me…..left me….or our relationship slowly faded…..example…… Dean and Jess.  
  
Lorelei- Ya…but Tristan isn't like any of them.  
  
Rory- I know that………God why did I mess this up?……Inside I was saying…'yes you idiot you love him'…..but the word that came out was no. (pause) (worried) Oh my God…..When Tristan usually breaks up with a girl he goes to another girl……..What if he does that?…..I need to tell him. I need to tell him I love him.  
  
Lorelei- Then tell him.  
  
Rory- I will……I'm gonna go get my boyfriend back….Thanks mom.  
  
Rory grabs her things and takes off.  
  
Lorelei- Ahh….to be young and in love.  
  
What do you think? Is it good….getting worse? Let me know please. 


	11. Chapter 11

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right. Oh, and I don't own anything of 'Never Been Kissed'  
  
A.N. Thank you guys for the reviews. Keep them coming. I love reading about what you guys think. Please review more.  
  
Pairing- Trory.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
(at Tristan's dorm)  
  
Tristan is sitting on the couch talking to his roommate, Jack.  
  
Jack- So she just flat out said no?  
  
Tristan- Yup…..she looked me in the eye and said no.  
  
Jack- Are you two still together?  
  
Tristan- I don't know man……I don't see how we can.  
  
Jack- Sorry man…..I know how much you love her.  
  
Tristan- Whatever man….I'm done with girls. All they do is screw with your head.  
  
Jack- Amen.  
  
Knock on the door.  
  
Jack- I got it.  
  
Jack walks to the door and looks through the peep hole (whatever it's called)  
  
Jack- (to Tristan) It's her.  
  
Tristan- What?…..I can't see her right now.  
  
Jack- Then what do I do?  
  
Tristan- Tell her I'm not here….tell her I met with a girl.  
  
Jack- You want me to lie to Rory?  
  
Tristan- Ya.  
  
Jack- ok Then go to your room.  
  
Tristan runs to his room. Jack opens the door.  
  
Jack- Hey Rory.  
  
Rory- Hey Jack….Is Tristan here?  
  
Jack- No…..I think he said something about meeting up with some girls.  
  
Rory- oh….(loudly) Ok. Can you tell him that I came by…and left.  
  
Jack- What?  
  
Rory- (whispers) I heard you two through the door……Listen…. I'll give you date with Paris, if you play along and take off for a while…..please?  
  
Jack- (whispers) Fine.. but you really hurt him, you know.  
  
Rory- (whispers) I know, that's why I'm here. Now go.  
  
Jack- (loudly) Alright Rory…I'll tell him you came by and left. See you later. (whispers) Good luck.  
  
Jack leaves and closes the door. Rory Stands by the door.  
  
Tristan walks out of his room.  
  
Tristan- Thanks Jack. I don't think I coulda been able to see (sees Rory) her……..What-… How-…. Why are you here?  
  
Rory- (walks to Tristan) You weren't answering your phone…..so I bribed Jack to leave…so we could talk.  
  
Tristan looks away.  
  
Rory- I am so sorry…..When you told me that you loved me…I got scared…..but my mom came by and made me realize…..that I have nothing to be afraid of…… except losing you.  
  
Tristan- Rory…..How can we be together when you don't love me?  
  
Rory- But that's the thing….I do love you….God I love you….It's just I was scared…..I didn't want to ruin what we had.  
  
Tristan- It's not gonna ruin it….It'll only get better.  
  
Rory- I know all of this now…I am so sorry. And I love you…so much.  
  
Tristan- I love you too.  
  
Rory smiles and kisses Tristan and he more than gladly accepts.  
  
Tristan's P.O.V  
So this is what it feels like? To love someone and they love you back. To want someone so bad and they want you back. If someone would have told me that Rory Gilmore would fall in love with someone like me, or me for that matter, I would have laughed in their faces. But it happened…it's happening. And it's the best feeling in the world.  
  
Rory's P.O.V  
I've been in love before………twice..…but nothing like this. This is deeply, madly, truly in love. This of one of those kisses that Drew Barrymore in 'Never Been kissed' was talking about. Where around you becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is you and this person. And you realize that this is the person you're supposed to kiss for the rest of your life. And for this one moment you get this amazing gift. And you wanna laugh, and you wanna cry, cause you feel so lucky that you found it and so scared that it'll go away all at the same time. This is definitely that feeling.  
  
The kiss gets more intense as Rory pulls Tristan back into his room, and right there and then she knew that they would be together forever.  
  
The reason I put the line in from Never Been Kissed is I think it fit perfectly for what Rory was thinking, and plus…I love that line. I'm a hopeless romantic.  
What do you think? Please review. More, more reviews please. 


	12. Chapter 12

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N. Thank you guys for the reviews. Keep them coming. I love reading about what you guys think. Please review more.  
  
Pairing- Trory.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It's been 2 months since we last left off with these love birds. For the past 2 months Rory and Tristan were inseparable.  
They were basically joined at the lips. They were always together. Paris was starting to get tired of Tristan being around all the time and Jack was getting tired of Rory being around all the time. Things were perfect. They were more in love then the first time they told each other.  
  
(in Tristan's bed; making out)  
  
Tristan- (breathing hard) What time do you have to leave for class?  
  
Rory- (breathing hard) In about 20 minutes.  
  
Tristan- You have your books here?  
  
Rory- hm-mm  
  
Tristan- Do you have your clothes?  
  
Rory- Yup.  
  
They continue kissing for a while. It's one of their hobbies.  
  
Tristan- Move in with me.  
  
Rory stops kissing Tristan and looks at him.  
  
Rory- What?  
  
Tristan- Move in with me.  
  
Rory- Is that a request or a command?  
  
Tristan- Come on…move in with me.  
  
Rory- Are you crazy?.. I-I can't move in with you.  
  
Tristan- Why not?  
  
Rory- You have roommate.  
  
Tristan- I'll kick him out.  
  
Rory- You can't kick Jack out.  
  
Tristan- Ya, I can. Watch.  
  
Rory- Tristan-  
  
Tristan- Jack!  
  
Jack- (afar) What?!  
  
Tristan- Get in here!  
  
Jack- (afar) Are you naked?!  
  
Tristan- No!  
  
Jack- (afar) Is Rory?!  
  
Rory- No!  
  
Jack- (afar) Damn.  
  
Tristan- Jack get your ass in here!  
  
Jack walks in.  
  
Jack- What?  
  
Tristan- You're moving out.  
  
Jack- What?  
  
Tristan- I'm kicking you out.  
  
Jack- What? Why?  
  
Rory- No.. Jack. Tristan is not kicking you out. And Tristan Jack is not moving out.  
  
Jack- What's going on here?  
  
Rory- Jack, get out.  
  
Jack- Some rude people here. (leaves)  
  
Tristan- Rory-  
  
Rory- Are you insane?  
  
Tristan- Your stuff is here. You're practically here everyday.  
  
Rory- Ya.. But.. but this is fast, too fast.  
  
Tristan- I know. I know….But that's what we do……. Remember how we got together?  
  
Rory- Why do you always bring that up?  
  
Tristan- Well I'm just saying that we do things fast……well except for one thing.  
  
Rory- (groans in frustration) …..Why do you like to rush things….. Why can't we just enjoy things the way they are……ohh.. I know…it's that stupid DuGrey way of controlling women!  
  
Tristan- Why don't you like to move our relationship to another level….ohh…I know…it's your stupid little feminist way of thinking!  
  
Rory- (gets up) I hate you!  
  
Tristan- Well good cause I hate you!  
  
Rory- Well I hate you more!  
  
Tristan- Not as much as I do!  
  
Rory yells in frustration. She walks out of the room and slams the door. Ten seconds later she comes through the door again and walks to a Tristan.  
  
Rory- I don't hate you.  
  
Tristan- I know you don't.  
  
Rory kisses Tristan and climbs on top of him.  
  
Rory- I only have 10 minutes.  
  
Tristan- I can do it in 10 minutes. (heavy make out)  
  
Tristan- Wait (stops kissing) What about what we were talking about?  
  
Rory- (kisses Tristan) No time.  
  
They continue to make out while Tristan pulls off Rory's shirt.  
  
(outside the room)  
  
Jack- Ahhh…to be young and in love.  
  
Please review. I need more reviews. And feel free to put in what you want to happen. But also it may not be a typical 'happy ending'. Just to warn you. Please review. 


	13. Chapter 13

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N. Thank you guys for the reviews. Keep them coming. I love reading about what you guys think. Please review more.  
  
Pairing- Trory.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Paris comes into the dorm to see Rory sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest.  
  
Paris- Hey Rory.  
  
Rory- Hey.  
  
Paris- What are you doing?  
  
Rory- Thinking.  
  
Paris- (sits next to Paris) About what?  
  
Rory- ………………..Tristan asked me to move in with him.  
  
Paris- (excited) He did?…………..Well, what did you say?  
  
Rory- I yelled at him.  
  
Paris- Why?  
  
Rory- Why does he like to rush things. Why can't we just enjoy the stage that we're at rather then quickly move to the next one. I mean it's only been 5 months….. I mean most couples are not even on the I love you stage and we're past that.  
  
Paris- But Rory…you guys are not most couples…….I honestly believe that you two are meant to be together…….you guys lost each other……..but you guys found each other again. You know things about each other that even that person doesn't know about. Not a lot of couples are like that.  
  
Rory- …….Since when did you get all gushy and romantic?  
  
Paris- Since you hooked me up with Jack.  
  
Rory- You guys are really hitting it off, huh?  
  
Paris-Yup.  
  
Rory- When are you guys going out again?  
  
Paris- Tonight……I really like him.  
  
Rory- And you were gonna kill me for pimping you.  
  
Paris- Well thank you for screwing up with Tristan and bribing Jack.  
  
Rory- Any time.  
  
Paris- So are you gonna move in with him?  
  
Rory- I don't know……I'll think about it……..Do you think I should?  
  
Paris- If I was deeply in love with him, like you…….yes…….but it's up to you.  
  
Rory- ……………….you know what?……..I'm gonna move in with him…….I need to grow up….and stop being such a scared little girl. I love Tristan and I know he loves me…..so I need to take the next step……..ya……..I'll be back. (walks to her room)  
  
Paris- yes…I get the place all to myself.  
  
Rory- (afar) you have to get another roommate.  
  
Paris- Damn it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(knock on the door)  
  
Tristan opens the door.  
  
Tristan- Hey.  
  
Rory- hey (kiss) (walks in)  
  
Tristan- How was your class?  
  
Rory- It was ok…..totally boring.  
  
Tristan- So have you been thinking about what we were arguing about this morning?  
  
Rory- Actually…..I have.  
  
Tristan- And?  
  
Rory- ok……I'll move in with you……but….you can't kick jack out……That's mean.  
  
Tristan- Well…. what do we do?  
  
Rory- Don't ask me….you're the mastermind of this operation.  
  
Tristan- We can always move off campus……and remember….I have the money.  
  
Rory- Are you sure?  
  
Tristan- Ya…you know it's a good idea……we don't have to deal with the keggers next door…………..or people hearing through the paper walls the screams you make when-  
  
Rory hits Tristan.  
  
Tristan- When you run out of coffee……......but you do have a point.  
  
Rory- You are so dirty.  
  
Tristan- So are you.  
  
Rory- Ok…..I'll find the place……you provide the money……….but….if we're gonna do this….it means we have to stay at this stage for a while….ok…..no surprise proposals before the first year, ok?  
  
Tristan- Deal….roomy.  
  
Rory- ok….lets go apartment hunting.  
  
Tristan- Right now?  
  
Rory- No better time then the present……lets go.  
  
Rory pulls Tristan out the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(next morning)  
  
(Rory runs into the dorm)  
  
Rory- Paris…..you are not gonna believe the apartment we found. It's like it was waiting for us. It's huge-  
  
Rory sees Paris and Jack walking out of Paris' room.  
  
Rory- Hey Jack. Hey Paris. (smiling) Did you guys have a goodnight?  
  
Jack- Uh, ya………ummm….Is Tristan at the dorm?  
  
Rory- he should be…I just left there.  
  
Jack- Ok…well..I'll see you guys later….Bye Rory…Bye Paris.  
  
Paris- bye.  
  
Jack leaves.  
  
Rory- Oh my God! Paris!……you're such a ho…..How was it?  
  
Paris- It was great.  
  
Rory- Just great?  
  
Paris- It coulda been better……maybe next time.  
  
Rory- next time?  
  
Paris-We're going out again.  
  
Rory- (joking) Paris has a boyfriend.  
  
Silence.  
  
Rory- oh my god. Paris you have a boyfriend?  
  
Paris- he asked me today.  
  
Rory- Wow….I'm good.  
  
Paris- So…..how'd it go with apartment hunting?  
  
Rory- (excited) Oh my god. We found this amazing apartment. They gave it to us right on the spot….I think it was the DuGrey last name that got them. But….it's amazing…it's two blocks from here. It has a balcony and .  
  
Paris- When do you move in?  
  
Rory- Three days.  
  
Paris- Three days?…you mean I only have my roommate for three days?  
  
Rory- Yup…. I should start packing my stuff…which is only my clothes and coffee maker.  
  
Paris- you're excited about this, aren't you?  
  
Rory-…..Ya…..I mean starting this whole new life with Tristan….it's exciting….Well I gotta go call my mom and tell her.  
(leaves)  
  
Paris- (sad) Ya….exciting.  
  
Did you guys like this chapter? Let me know. 


	14. Chapter 14

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N. I'm really lovin the reviews. Keep em up.  
  
Pairing- Trory.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
(Three days later)  
  
Rory and Lorelei are standing in Rory's empty ex-dorm.  
  
Lorelei- Ok…..Do you have ?  
  
Rory- yup.  
  
Lorelei- You have Mr. Bob?  
  
Rory- The coffee maker's in the truck.  
  
Lorelei- Your purse?  
  
Rory- On my shoulder.  
  
Lorelei- Ok….you ready to go?  
  
Rory- (looks around the room) (sighs) Ya.  
  
They both walk out to Paris. Rory and Paris both look sad.  
  
Paris- It's time for you to go?  
  
Rory- Ya.  
  
Paris-You know…..I hate Tristan.  
  
Rory- I do too sometimes.  
  
Paris- I'm gonna miss you.  
  
Rory- I'm gonna miss you too.  
  
Paris- I think I'm gonna cry.  
  
Rory and Paris hug.  
  
Rory- It's only like two blocks away…I'll visit…and we'll see each other in class.  
  
Paris- It's not the same………….You should go…Tristan's waiting.  
  
They both pull back from the hug.  
  
Rory- (sad) Bye.  
  
Paris- (sad) Bye.  
  
Rory and Lorelei walk to the truck and drive to the apartment.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(in front of the apartment building)  
  
Lorelei- Ok…….your own apartment……with your boyfriend.  
  
Rory- Mom.  
  
Lorelei- Right, ok……have fun…..these days only happen once. (hugs Rory) Bye..and don't forget to call.  
  
Rory- I won't.  
  
Lorelei drives off. Rory walks to the apartment. The door's open. She walks into a state of the art living room and expensive too. is decorated.  
  
Rory- (shocked) Oh my God.  
  
Tristan walks in, smiling.  
  
Rory- Tristan?….Is this our apartment?  
  
Tristan- Yup…all ours.  
  
Rory- Did you do all this?  
  
Tristan- No…my mom did…Sort of a house warming gift……Do you like it?  
  
Rory- Do I? …..It's amazing.  
  
Tristan- It's ours. (kisses Rory)  
  
Rory- I wanna see the bedroom.  
  
Rory runs to the bedroom. It as expensive as the living room. And huge.  
  
Rory- Oh my God! This is so awesome!  
  
Rory starts jumping up and down on the bed.  
  
Tristan- (walks in) Having fun?  
  
Rory- (still jumping) Yup…It's so fluffy.  
  
Rory stops jumping and lies down on the bed.  
  
Rory- This is heaven.  
  
Tristan lies next to Rory.  
  
Tristan- It must be…cause I'm laying next to an angel. (Rory laughs) What?  
  
Rory- That was so cheesy.  
  
Tristan- Yeah, it was, huh?….But it's true.  
  
Rory- ……………I love you.  
  
Tristan- I love you too.  
  
Rory- So…what do you wanna do first?…..ohh…..let's fight about who gets the biggest closet space.  
  
Tristan- We have two separate closets.  
  
Rory- Damn…How about what sides of the sink we get?  
  
Tristan- His and hers sinks.  
  
Rory- Damn..this place has .  
  
Tristan- Do you wanna do something we haven't done yet in our new apartment?3  
  
Rory hits Tristan.  
  
Tristan- Oww. What?……..Eat.  
  
Rory- Oh…..I knew that.  
  
Tristan- You have a dirty mind, you know that?  
  
Rory- Only cause you made it that way.  
  
Tristan- I know, I'm glad. (kisses Rory's neck)  
  
Rory- What are you doing?  
  
Tristan- (in her neck) Taking your suggestion.  
  
Rory- I discarded that suggestion.  
  
Tristan- And I brought it back.  
  
Tristan moves up to Rory's lips. Rory kisses back.  
  
Rory- Did you close the door?  
  
Tristan- Yup.  
  
Rory- Alright then.  
  
Rory rolls on top of Tristan.  
  
Short, I know. I'll update in a couple hours. I have nothing else to do. I just have to find the next chapter. I can't remember were I out the paper. R&R. 


	15. Chapter 15

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N. This is the chapter that begins the different kind of 'happy ending'. I know it's sad, but it'll be happy in the future again. I know you guys are going to hate me, and I'm ready for the death threats. Hopefully there won't be any. Just please continuing reading the story. Don't stop.  
  
Pairing- Trory.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
How long is forever?  
  
Chapter 15  
  
It's been 6 months of nirvana since they moved in together. And it's been 11 months of Heaven since they got together.  
Rory was visiting her mom since she said that they don't see each other anymore because, according to Lorelei, 'my baby stealer person'.  
  
Rory is sitting on the couch watching T.V. waiting for Tristan. Lorelei comes walking in holding her stomach.  
  
Rory- Are you ok?  
  
Lorelei- Oh. My stomach….Rory….(groans) I think I'm dying. (sits next Rory)  
  
Rory- Take some Midol.  
  
Lorelei- I already did  
  
Rory- Take another one.  
  
Lorelei- .How come you're not in pain?  
  
Rory- I haven't started yet.  
  
Lorelei- You haven't? We always start at the same time.  
  
Rory- I know.  
  
Lorelei- You're never late.  
  
Rory- Well there's a first for .  
  
Lorelei- ok….where's Tristan?  
  
Rory- He's supposed to pick me up….but (looks at watch) he's really late.  
  
Lorelei- Well…maybe you should call, he's always on time to pick you up.  
  
Rory- He'll be here. (cell phone rings.) That's mine. (gets up) See, it's probably him saying he'll be here in a couple minutes. (answers phone) hello?-Hey Paris. What's up?  
  
Rory's face grows pale. Her eyes begin to water. Her bottom lip begin to tremble.  
  
Rory- (scratchy) Thank you.  
  
Rory hangs up the phone and gathers her things. Her hands are shaking. She's breathing hard.  
  
Lorelei- Rory, what's going on?  
  
Rory grabs her jacket and runs to the door.  
  
Lorelei- Rory!  
  
Rory stops and turns around. Her face is tears stained.  
  
Lorelei- What's going on.  
  
Rory- Tristan………….there's been an accident. We need to go.  
  
Lorelei- Ya. Let's go.  
  
They run out the door and into the car. They race to the hospital. Once they reach the hospital they jump out of the car and into the waiting room where they see Paris and Jack.  
  
Rory- (out of breath; verge of crying) Paris, where is he? How is he? I need to know what's happening.  
  
Paris- We don't know.  
  
Lorelei- What are you guys doing here?  
  
Jack- Tristan's parents called me. They didn't have Rory's number.  
  
Lorelei- Where are his parents?  
  
Paris- they couldn't make it. They're in New York.  
  
Rory- How long till the doctors come out?  
  
Paris- We don't know.  
  
As soon as she said that a doctor walks in. He doesn't look happy.  
  
Rory- (takes a deep breath) What is it Doctor?  
  
Doctor- We did whatever we could.  
  
Rory- (tightens her jaw) No.  
  
Doctor- He lost a lot of blood.  
  
Rory- No no.  
  
Doctor- His heart rate dropped incredibly.  
  
Rory- (shakes her head) No.  
  
Doctor- I'm sorry……we lost him.  
  
Rory- no, no, no, no (walks back) no. This is not happening.  
  
Rory walks down the hall, shaking her head. Lorelei tries to hug Rory but Rory pushes away.  
  
Rory- Don't touch me!  
  
Rory walks down the hall fighting back her tears, but they get the better of her. She stops and falls on her knees. She sobs uncontrollably. Lorelei runs to her and holds her.  
  
Lorelei- Calm down, calm down. Shhh.  
  
Paris cheeks begin to get wet with tears while looking at Rory, her best friend, crying, sobbing so hard she's shaking. She hugs Jack and cries on her shoulders while a shocked Jack hugs her back.  
  
Rory- (crying) No…..no…this can't be happening. He can't do this to me.  
  
Lorelei- Rory, please calm down.  
  
Lorelei feels tears coming down too. But she need to be strong for Rory. She can't break down when he daughter is.  
  
Rory- No……No!  
  
Rory just cries on her mothers lap. Is this really happening? This can't be happening. Right?  
  
I know, how I could I do that. But as much as I love Trorys, not in life ends all happy. I'm going away this weekend, so the next chapter will probably be up by Monday. Don't hate me. 


	16. Chapter 16

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N.- Ok. I know how you feel because if I would have read this I would have been like you guys. But I actually like what's gonna happen in the future of the story. Lots of coping and tears. But all ends up in smiles.  
  
Rating- Pg-13  
  
How Long is Forever  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Rory looks at the test. Her eyes fill with emotion. He face turns paler, if possible. Tears begin to fall. One after another into a pool of loneness. It was positive.  
  
Rory- This can't be happening? This is not happening.  
  
Rory talks to no one in particular. She then breaks down and cries harder. She looks up and yells at Tristan.  
  
Rory- How could you do this to me?! Why?!…..How could you leave me….alone?! I loved you! I can't do this on my own?! What am I supposed to do?! You said you would never leave me! You lied to me!  
  
Rory slides down the wall and sits on the cold bathroom floor. She pulls her knees to her chest, puts her head down and cries. Crying seems to be the only logical thing right now. After hearing all the yelling, Lorelei runs into the bathroom. She sees Rory crying on the floor.  
  
Lorelei- Rory?  
  
Rory doesn't look up and continue to cry.  
  
Lorelei- Rory?…..Rory, you're scaring me. What's wrong.  
  
Lorelei kneels in front of Rory.  
  
Lorelei- Baby, what is it?  
  
Rory lifts up her head. She's shaking.  
  
Rory- It's positive.  
  
Lorelei- What's positive?  
  
Rory hands the test to Lorelei. Lorelei looks at it.  
  
Lorelei- (shocked) Is this yours?  
  
Rory nods.  
  
Lorelei- I had a feeling you guys were…..But were you guys safe?  
  
Rory- We were.  
  
Lorelei- Are you sure..because this normally doesn't happen if-  
  
Rory- It doesn't matter……I'm pregnant……But that's not even the scary part.  
  
Lorelei- What's the scary part?  
  
Rory- That I have to do this alone.  
  
Lorelei- What are you talking about. You have me…Luke, Lane, Paris, And Jack. We're gonna be with you the whole way.  
  
Rory- Ya…..but that's not the same thing…….Tristan's gone….and he's never coming back. He promised me he would never leave me….he lied to me. (crying) How could he do this to me? How could he just leave me?  
  
Lorelei- He didn't plan it. It was an accident. He wasn't at fault, the other driver was. He loved you, he didn't want to leave you.  
  
Rory- No….he coulda held on…….I hate him.  
  
Lorelei- Rory.  
  
Rory- No…..I hate him. I hate him. (crying more) I hate him. I hate him.……………….God I love him.  
  
Lorelei hugs Rory while she sobs hysterically.  
  
Lorelei- I know. I know. Shh.  
  
Rory- I love him. (she pulls away) What am I gonna do without him? What am I supposed to do?  
  
Lorelei- You went along fine before him.  
  
Rory- I know…..but for the fist time in my life…….I could see myself with the same man for the rest of my life…And that was Tristan, and in a split second someone took him away from me.  
  
Lorelei- I know.  
  
Rory- No…..you don't know….you'll never know…….What if Tristan was the right one for me? What if he's the one I'm supposed to be with……..my soul mate…..When we were together, was perfect……..What am I supposed to do now?  
  
Lorelei- What ever you do…..I'm here for you.  
  
Rory- I know you are.  
  
Rory hugs Lorelei hoping she will find a sense of comfort with her mom, like always . But for the first in her life….she didn't. She was as scared as ever.  
  
Lorelei- You're gonna be ok kiddo.  
  
Rory- We have the funeral tomorrow……What am I gonna do.  
  
Lorelei- Just be strong.  
  
Rory- It's lost now.  
  
Lorelei- Nothings lost……you just have to find it.  
  
Rory- What if I don't.  
  
Lorelei- You will. I know you will.  
  
What do you think? I know, it's short. But please keep reviewing. 


	17. Chapter 17

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N.- Ok. I know how you feel because if I would have read this I would have been like you guys. But I actually like what's gonna happen in the future of the story. Lots of coping and tears. But all ends up in smiles.  
  
Rating- Pg-13  
  
How Long is Forever  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Tristan and Rory are sitting at a Starbucks drinking coffee and talking.  
  
Tristan- You know…..I'm gonna marry you someday.  
  
Rory- Really?  
  
Tristan- Yup.  
  
Rory- ok….since you seem so sure that you're gonna marry me and that I'll say yes, what will our life be like?  
  
Tristan- Hmm…….we'll live in a nice house…….in Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory- So far so good.  
  
Tristan- We'll have kids.  
  
Rory- How many?  
  
Tristan- Two. One boy and one girl.  
  
Rory- Great answer.  
  
Tristan- Then we'll have a dog and we'll live happily ever after.  
  
Rory- Perfect answers…..you know……if you ask in the future…….I just might say yes……maybe.  
  
Tristan- I love you.  
  
Rory- I love you.  
  
Then Tristan suddenly gets up and starts to walk away.  
  
Rory- Tristan? Where are you going?  
  
Tristan walks out the door. Rory gets up and follows him. Tristan walks into the crowed sidewalk and continues to walk away. Rory continues to follow him but people keep getting in the way. Rory finally moves past the people but right before she reaches Tristan, he disappears.  
  
Rory snaps up. She's breathing hard.  
  
Rory- It was just a dream.  
  
She looks next to her to find no one. She gets up and looks in the bathroom to find no one. She runs back to the room to find out this was her old room. Not their room.  
  
Rory- He really is gone.  
  
Lorelei comes running to Rory's room.  
  
Lorelei- Sweetie are you ok? I heard you running.  
  
Rory- I had a bad nightmare….and woke up to an even worse one.  
  
Lorelei- Are you ok?  
  
Rory- No.  
  
Lorelei- What was your dream about?  
  
Rory- Exactly what happened in real life, if you can even call it that……It went back to like a month ago….when me and Tristan were having coffee and talking about our life when and if we get married, but instead of both of us walking out together, like it happened……..in my dream…….he left all of a sudden…..and disappeared.  
  
Lorelei- …..Don't let your memories consume you.  
  
Rory- I'm not…..They're doing it on their own…………………I'm scared.  
  
Lorelei- I know.  
  
Rory- I don't know what I'm supposed to do?  
  
Lorelei- You'll figure it out.  
  
Rory- I'm gonna try to go back to bed…….even though I'm dreading tomorrow.  
  
Lorelei- Good night  
  
Rory- Good night.  
  
Lorelei walks out and Rory lies down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Lorelei- Are you ready for this?  
  
Rory- No……but I have no choice.  
  
Lorelei- You're gonna be fine……I know it.  
  
Rory- Am I? ……….Because right now, it doesn't feel like it.  
  
Lorelei- Are you gonna tell them today  
  
Rory- I don't know……I mean their son is dead…..they don't wanna hear that he knocked up some girl before he died.  
  
Lorelei- You are not some girl he picked at a club or something……You were his Mary. And they love you for that…..Tristan was their only child……and this is gonna be their only grandchild. They're gonna be happy.  
  
Rory- I'm not so sure.  
  
Lorelei- Well…it's time to go….Let's go cry our eyes out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory and Lorelei are walking to the burial site. Lorelei is holding Rory's hand. You can see grief on Rory's face although she is fighting back her tears.  
  
Lorelei- Are you ok?  
Rory- Once again…no.  
  
They both see Mr. And Mrs. DuGrey. Mrs. DuGrey is crying, while Mr. DuGrey is holding her.  
  
Lorelei- You ok…here's the game plan…..tell them "Hey you're gonna be grandparents" and them run. Ok?…..Ok let's go.  
  
They walk closer to them.  
  
Rory- (verge of crying) I can't do this.  
  
Rory runs away.  
  
Lorelei- You forgot the line!  
  
Lorelei chases after her.  
  
Rory runs as fast as her legs will take her. She runs from . People. Pain. Death. . She wishes she could leave it all behind. But it catches up to her. She stops. She's out of breath. She starts to cry. Lorelei catches up with her.  
  
Lorelei- Rory.  
  
Rory- (crying) I can't do this.  
  
Lorelei- Do what?  
  
Rory- This…..……This wasn't supposed to happen……we were supposed to be together forever. You heard every one……and I felt it.  
  
Lorelei- Nobody knows how long forever is……For you……it just happened to end when Tristan died.  
  
Rory- (crying) It's not fair! It's not fair!  
  
Rory breaks down again and falls on her knees.  
  
Rory- It's not fair.  
  
Lorelei hugs Rory.  
  
Lorelei- You have to move on.  
  
Rory- (crying) I can't……I don't want to move on……I want Tristan…..I want my old life back.  
  
Lorelei- As much as it pains me to say it……..but it's gone.  
  
Rory- Will it ever go away?  
  
Lorelei- What?  
  
Rory- This emptiness I feel.  
  
Lorelei- Once you see what's growing inside you….it'll all go away.  
  
Rory- How?  
  
Lorelei- Because you're carrying a part of him…….Are you ready to go back?  
  
Rory- No…..I can't go back there……It'll make it too real.  
  
Lorelei- Ya…..we'll just go to the DuGrey's after the service.  
  
Rory- Ya.  
  
Lorelei- Come let's get you some coffee……Decaf.  
  
Rory- With a hamburger?  
  
Lorelei- Sure.  
  
Rory- Bacon Burger?  
  
Lorelei- Ok.  
  
Rory- With extra bacon.  
  
Lorelei- Fine.  
  
Rory- With a side of baco-  
  
Lorelei- Ok. That's enough. Let's go.  
  
They walk to the car while Lorelei holds Rory.  
  
Ok. What do you guys think? I know...stil depressing. But come on...Tristan just died. She can't be happy all of a sudden.  
I put the dream sequence because some people were asking me to put Tristan back for like flash back or dream, so I did. Right now I'm working on the last chapters of the story. And I need to know whether you want the baby to be a girl or boy?  
Let me know. Please review. 


	18. Chapter 18

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N.- Ok. I know how you feel because if I would have read this I would have been like you guys. But I actually like what's gonna happen in the future of the story. Lots of coping and tears. But all ends up in smiles.  
  
Rating- Pg-13  
  
How Long is Forever  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Rory and Lorelei step into the DuGrey mansion.  
  
Lorelei- Ok…..now you have to tell them…..you can do this.  
  
Rory takes a deep breath.  
  
Rory- I can do this. I can do this.  
  
Rory walks to Mr. And Mrs. Dugrey who are talking to some people.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- Rory…..So glad you came.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- We didn't see you at the service. Were you there?  
  
Rory- Ummmm…I left……I couldn't be there…it was too hard.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- We understand.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Rory…this Mr. Dugrey's sister, Christine and her husband, Jerry.  
  
Rory- Nice to meet you.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Christine this is Tristan's girlfriend.  
  
Christine- Oh…we're sorry.  
  
Rory- Thank you.  
  
Christine- How long were you two together?  
  
Rory- Almost a year……..um….Mr. And Mrs. Dugrey………can I speak with both you in private…..please?  
  
Mr. Dugrey- Of course……Excuse us.  
  
They all walk to the backyard. Rory flinches at the sight of the garden. Tons of memories come flowing back to her.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- What is it dear?  
  
Rory- Ummmmm…I don't really know how to say this…..because I don't know how you'll react…..but before I say it let me just tell you….that I loved your son…..more than anything.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- And he loved you.  
  
Rory- (takes a deep breath)…………um…………I'm pregnant.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- You're what?  
  
Rory- I'm pregnant.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- So..were going to be grandparents?  
  
Rory- (cautiously) Yes.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- I can't believe it…..we're going to be grandparents…..(excited) We're going to be grandparents….Oh Rory.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey hugs Rory. Rory is taken by surprise. She has never hugged Rory before.  
  
Rory- You guys are happy?  
  
Pulls away from the hug.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- Of course we're happy……Tristan was our only child…..so we lost hope for grandchildren…..and now…  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- We can have a part of our Tristan.  
  
Rory- So you guys are excited about this?  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- We haven't smiled since we lost our Tristan.  
  
Rory- You don't know how relieved I am.  
  
Rory hugs Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Rory?….Can I have a moment alone with you.  
  
Rory- Ok?  
  
Mr. Dugrey- Well be checking up on you .  
  
Mr. Dugrey leaves.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- I know you loved our son dearly.  
  
Rory- I did….I do.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- So I know this is going to be harder now that he is gone…..but I thought you should know.  
  
Rory- What's going on?  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- I need to give you something…..and it's up to you if you want to keep it. Ok?  
  
Rory- Ok.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Follow me.  
  
They both walk into the house and up to the master bedroom.  
  
Rory- Mrs. Dugrey, why are we in your room?  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Hold on.  
  
She opens a drawer and pulls out a little box)  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- A week before his passing he had me searching for the perfect one for you.  
  
Rory- What are you talking about?  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- (shows the box) This.  
  
Rory- What is it?  
  
Mrs. Dugrey opens the box to reveal a heart-shaped huge diamond ring. Rory's eyes widen.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- He was going to give it to you on your first anniversary.  
  
Rory- It's an engagement ring?  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Yes……you should have seen his face when he told me that he was going to propose to you………………you don't have to keep it……but I know he would have wanted you to have it.  
  
Rory looks up from the ring to look at Mrs. Dugrey with teary eyes.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- But I hope you will keep it…as a symbol of how much he loved you……and how much he would have loved ( puts her hand on Rory's stomach) this baby.  
  
Rory lets out a sob.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Always keep him in your heart….even though you move on…..which will…and you should……..as long as you keep this……you'll always have him……..I'll leave you alone right now……Thank you Rory….for making my son, one of the most happiest men alive…….and for giving us a part of him.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey kisses Rory's forehead.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- We will be talking to you soon.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey puts the ring on the bed and leaves.  
  
Rory sits on the foot of the bed and looks at the ring. She then cries into her hands.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory walks down the spiral staircase with tear stained cheeks. Lorelei sees Rory and walks up to her.  
  
Lorelei- Where have you been?…..How did they take it?  
  
Rory- (smiles) They're happy.  
  
Lorelei- then what's wrong?  
  
Rory- (scratchy) I wanna go home.  
  
Lorelei- Ok.  
  
They walk out and head for home.  
  
What do you think? Cheesy? Let me know. Also please tell me what the sex of the baby should be. Review! 


	19. Chapter 19

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N.- Ok. I know how you feel because if I would have read this I would have been like you guys. But I actually l ike what's gonna happen in the future of the story. Lots of coping and tears. But all ends up in smiles.  
  
Rating- Pg-13  
  
How Long is Forever  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Rory and Lorelei walk into their house. Lorelei sets her keys on the table and turns to a quiet Rory.  
  
Lorelei-Are you going to tell me what happened?  
  
Rory takes out the little box and gives it to Lorelei. Lorelei opns the box and gasps.  
  
Lorelei- Holy smokes!..............Now that's what i call a diamond...............but this is an engagement ring.  
  
Rory nods.  
  
Lorelei- Oh my God.......He was going to ask you?  
  
Rory nods again.  
  
Lorelei- Are you going to keep it?  
  
Rory- Should I?  
  
Lorelei- I don't know.....it's up to you.  
  
Rory- .....................I think I'm going to keep it.  
  
Lorelei- Ok.....Well I'm going to bed…..we need to wake up early…we need to go and clean out the apartment.  
  
Rory- What?  
  
Lorelei- We have to move out since you're moving back home.  
  
Rory- I can't go.  
  
Lorelei- Why not?  
  
Rory- I just…can't…..I'll see you in the morning.  
  
Rory walks to her room and falls on the bed. She hugs her bear she's had since she was little and begins to cry softly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lorelei walks into Rory's room. She opens the curtains to let light in. The light shines on a sleeping Rory's face. Rory pulls the cover over her head.  
  
Lorelei- Up, up, up, up.  
  
Lorelei pulls the covers off of Rory. She groans.  
  
Rory- Go away.  
  
Lorelei- Come on. We have to go. The movers are already waiting for us.  
  
Rory- I told you I'm not going.  
  
Lorelei- (aggravated) Why not?  
  
Rory- I'm just not.  
  
Lorelei- Rory-  
  
Rory sits up.  
  
Rory- I can't!….I can't go in there! I can't go to the place where we lived! Where we slept! Where we had our life!……..A life that doesn't exist anymore!  
  
Lorelei- Rory………you have to face this……..you can't avoid this.  
  
Rory- (simply) I'm not going.  
  
Lorelei- (annoyed) Fine ………….you can sit here and feel sorry for yourself…It'snot gonna bring Tristan back……so you can be a stubborn baby……but as cheesy as it sounds….Do you really think that Tristan woulda wanted it this way?………….No…….He wouldn't have…………(giving up) Just go back to bed…..I'll deal with it.  
  
Lorelei storms out of the room.  
  
Rory looks out the door. Maybe Lorelei was right. She was acting like a baby. But how was she supposed to act? She just lost the love of her life….the father of her child to be. She was allowed to do this. It was a given……ya….she was supposed to be like this. Rory lays back down and thinks.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory stands outside the door of the apartment debating whether to go in. Should she face it or run away, a habit she was known to have. She turned the door knob and pushed the door open. She stepped inside to the now empty living room. The only thing left in the room was a coffee table, they first piece of furniture they bought. It took them hours to decide on the same one. She then walks into the kitchen. The cupburts are empty. The table was gone and so was Mr. Bob. The only thing left was a burnt pot holder that Rory had burnt a while back. It was the first and only time she tried to cook. Tristan was sick with the flu and she was trying to make soup for him when it caught on fire. She paniked and called for Tristan and all he did was laughed will she tried to splash water from the sink on it. She walked out the kitchen trying not relive the day, because it was a fun day. She walked into the bathroom they shared, both of their sides were empty. She then walked into the bedroom, the hardest of all. The bad was gone. The dressers were too. She saw Lorelei packing up all the pictures they had. Rory could feel her eyes welling up as she watched her life being packed away. Rory sniffs. Hearing this, Lorelei turns around.  
  
Lorelei- Hey.  
  
Rory- Hey.  
  
Lorelei- What are you doing here?  
  
Rory- Facing it………..thank you….for doing this for me.  
  
Lorelei- Anytime.  
  
Rory- Let me help you.  
  
Rory walks to her mom and starts helping packing the pictures in a box. She stops at a picture of her and Tristan at a concert. She looks at the picture.  
  
Lorelei- What is that?  
  
Rory hands the picture to Lorelei. She remembers that night like it was yesterday. They had so much fun. She remember they had to ask a girl next to them to take the picture.  
  
Lorelei- Where was this?  
  
Rory- P.J. Harvey concert………He finally got to take me.  
  
Lorelei puts the picture in the box and grabs another one. This one was one of Tristan and Rory in a photo booth. The first one was a regular one, all smiles. The second on was a goofy one. The third was Tristan kissing Rory on the cheek. And the last one was of them kissing.  
  
Lorelei- When was this?  
  
Rory- Ohh….(smiles) That was at the Yale carnival……6 month anniversary.  
  
Lorelei- You guys were so cute.  
  
Rory sighs and frowns at the word 'were'. She puts the picture in the box.  
  
Rory- (scratchy) Ya.  
  
Lorelei- This is hard for you, huh?  
  
Rory- More than you'll ever know.  
  
Lorelei- I'm sorry.  
  
Rory- Ya……..let's just hurry and get out of here…..it's so weird in here without him.  
  
They continue packing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stand in the empty apartment.  
  
Lorelei- You get ?  
  
Rory- Uh-huh.  
  
Lorelei- You ready?  
  
Rory- Ya…..let's get out here.  
  
They walk out the door and close the door. They go to the truck and load into the truck. They get in and start to drive off. Rory steals one last glance at the place she once called home. And in her mind she says goodbye to the life she once knew and loved for a short amount of time. She turns back around and faces forward, straight faced. They drive home.  
  
What you guys think? Please review and tell me what the sex of the baby should be. 


	20. Chapter 20

In case you didn't know I own nothing at all of The Gilmore Girls or the gorgeous Chad Michael Murray. But a girl can dream, right.  
  
A.N. - Sorry for the wait for the chapter update. My computer kinda crashed. But I'm updating now.  
  
Rating- Pg-13  
  
How Long is Forever  
  
Chapter 20  
  
It's been almost a month since we last left off. Rory walks into the kitchen feeling sick.  
  
Rory- (groans) Mom.  
  
Lorelei- Ya?  
  
Rory- Why do they call it morning sickness when I'm having it at 7:30 in the afternoon?  
  
Lorelei- I wondered the same thing.  
  
Luke walks in carrying a bag.  
  
Luke- Ok…I have your tuna melt that you ordered……….hey Rory.  
  
Rory- Hey….um…..does the tuna melt happen to have fish in there.  
  
Luke- Yes….tuna is fish.  
  
Rory- That's what I thought.  
  
Rory covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom.  
  
Luke- What was that?  
  
Lorelei- I forgot…..she can't so fish….or poultry…….or anything that smells.  
  
Luke- Why not?  
  
Lorelei- Ok…….she hasn't really told anyone…..she's been keeping it a secret for almost a month…..but……she's pregnant.  
  
Luke- What?…… By who?  
  
Lorelei- Her dead boyfriend…..oh but don't worry….he impregnated her before he died.  
  
Luke- (sarcastic) You don't say………How she dealing with it?  
  
Lorelei- She's scared…who wouldn't be….but…she's getting better….but she still cries herself to sleep at night………..I just wish I could do something to make her feel better.  
  
Luke- You already have.  
  
Lorelei- Thank you. (kiss) You should put that in the fridge before she comes back out.  
  
Luke outs the bag in the fridge.  
  
Rory- (from the bathroom) Did you put the fish away?!  
  
Lorelei- Ya!  
  
Rory comes walking to the kitchen slowly.  
  
Rory- How can I gain 10 pounds when I throw up every second?  
  
Lorelei- Because when you're not throwing up you're eating constantly.  
  
Rory- Are you calling me fat?  
  
Lorelei- No.  
  
Luke- How far a long are you?  
  
Rory- You know?  
  
Lorelei- I just told him.  
  
Rory- Good…too sick to talk. (sits down) I have my first appointment tomorrow morning.  
  
Luke- Well I should get back to the diner. Let me know how goes. See you girls later.  
  
Luke leaves.  
  
Rory- I am so hungry.  
  
Lorelei- What are you craving?  
  
Rory- Ummmm…grapefruit……and….pickles….together.  
  
Lorelei- Eww….the weird food cravings are beginning.  
  
Rory- Ya….well I got to go take a shower……and oh…you're coming with me tomorrow to the Dugreys for dinner.  
  
Lorelei- Why?  
  
Rory- Now that I'm pregnant, they want to get to know me better….and I can't be alone with them…..I've never really spent a long period of time with them…Tristan was always there.  
  
Lorelei- Fine….but you owe me-  
  
Rory- Coffee?  
  
Lorelei- Exactly. You know me too well child of mine.  
  
Rory- Ok…I didn't want to say this in front of Luke….but my boobs are killing me.  
  
Lorelei- Breast tenderness.  
  
Rory- My God….if the lightest wind blows on them they hurt.  
  
Lorelei- It's normal.  
  
Rory- What about my super-human sense of smell. I swear I can smell stuff from like a mile away.  
  
Lorelei- Yup….totally…with you I was a human blood hound.  
  
Rory- Ok….I'll see you later.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory and Lorelei are standing outside of the Dugrey mansion.  
  
Lorelei- Ok….so what are these people like? I've never really spent time with them.  
  
Rory- Well…they're really polite…and well-mannered. Basically you're not.  
  
Lorelei- Damn it. What do I do?  
  
Rory- Uhh….don't talk with your mouth full…Don't talk too much….And don't chew with your mouth open……just don't open you're mouth.  
  
Lorelei- Gotcha…I'll try.  
  
Rory rings the door bell. Mrs. Dugrey opens the door..  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Rory..Lorelei…so glad you can make in…you have perfect timing….dinner has just been served.  
  
They all walk in and walk into the nicely set dinning room..  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Have a seat.  
  
The both sit down.  
  
Mr. Dugrey walks in.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- Rory…Lorelei..Thank you for coming. I hope you both love chicken. It's Lorenzo's speciality.  
  
Rory and Lorelei look at each other. Then the cook comes in with a nicely cooked chicken.  
  
Rory- (to Mr. Dugrey) That doesn't happen to be poultry, is it?  
  
Mr. Dugrey- Of course.  
  
Rory- That's what I thought. Excuse me.  
  
Rory gets up from the chair and runs to the bathroom.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- What's wrong with Rory?  
  
Lorelei- Oh…she just can't hold down chicken….or fish, or anything that smells.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- We didn't know…..What can she eat?  
  
Lorelei- Well lately she's been eating….bacon…ham….and steak.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Lorenzo…take this chicken away and cook us some steaks, please.  
  
Lorenzo- Yes, ma'am.  
  
Rory- (from afar) Is it gone?  
  
Lorelei- Yes sweetie.  
  
Rory walks back to her seat and sits down.  
  
Rory- Sorry.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- No…we're sorry…the cook is cooking us some steaks.  
  
Rory- Thank you.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- So how did your doctors appointment go?  
  
Rory- Good….I'm about 2 ½ months along now…and the doctor said good so far.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- That's great.  
  
Rory- I have another doctors appointment next month to have an official sonogram......with a picture and .  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Fantastic……. (Hesitantly) can we have on of those pictures?  
  
Rory smiles  
  
Rory- Of course.  
  
Rory and Lorelei finally relax and enjoy their steak while Rory scarfs it down to fast to enjoy it. She then comes to realize that maybe this whole pregnancy might not be so bad after all. Everyone is going to help her out through this. But even with all these people around her she couldn't help but still feel helpless.  
  
A.N. I know really short and meaningless chapter. I'll prob post later tonight or tomorrow definitely. Keep reading it and don't forget to review please. You guys are awesome! 


	21. Chapter 21

Just a reminder I own nothing of Gilmore Girls. I'm not a genius. I wish I was, but I'm not.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. But still keep them coming.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
How long is forever  
  
Chapter 21  
  
(Takes place a month after the last chapter)  
  
Rory is lying in a bed at a doctor's office. Lorelei is standing next to her.  
  
Rory- How is this supposed to feel?  
  
Lorelei- Kinda cold….kinda slimy…..and you're lucky your doctor's a girl.  
  
Rory- Why?  
  
Lorelei- Just cause.  
  
Just then the doctor walks in.  
  
Doctor- Hello Ms. Gilmore. I'm Doctor Armstrong. I'll be accompanying you through this journey.  
  
Rory- Hello.  
  
Lorelei- Hi….I'm her mother…Lorelei.  
  
Doctor- Hello Lorelei….as you know…today we're going to take a glimpse of your baby….Now…ms. Gilmore could you just pull up your shirt a little, please.  
  
Rory fold her shirt up a little.  
  
Doctor- I can see you are starting to show a little bit.  
  
Lorelei- Awww…my baby's got a little belly.  
  
Rory glances at Lorelei.  
  
Lorelei- Ok…I'm shutting up.  
  
Doctor- Ok…this maybe a little cold.  
  
Doctor puts the gel on Rory's stomach.  
  
Doctor- You might feel a little pressure.  
  
The doctor put the sonogram on her stomach.  
  
Doctor- Ok…..and there's your baby. (Points to the screen)…..Wait a minute.  
  
Rory- What?….Wait what?  
  
Doctor- There's two heads.  
  
Lorelei- Oh no…my grandchild is a mutant.  
  
Rory- What?  
  
Doctor- Well….it seems you got blessed twice.  
  
Rory- What does that mean?  
  
Doctor- You're having twins.  
  
Rory- Twins?…..as in two separate babies?….as in two body's?….two head?…..Two smelly diaper?….and two screaming babies in the middle of night?….Twins?  
  
Doctor- Yes.  
  
Rory- Oh God.  
  
Lorelei- So…..I'm gonna be a grandmother of two before I'm 40?  
  
Doctor- Yes.  
  
Lorelei- ……….Alright!….I'm the best looking grandma ever!  
  
Rory glances at Lorelei.  
  
Rory- Mom.  
  
Lorelei- Right, sorry.  
  
Doctor- I'll give you time alone….Let you catch your breath……I'm just going to print out the sonogram.  
  
Lorelei- Can we have two?  
  
Doctor- Of course.  
  
Doctor leaves.  
  
Lorelei looks at Rory who is still shocked.  
  
Lorelei- How you doing?  
  
Rory- Twins?…I was barely getting used to the fact that I was even having one baby….but…….two?……..Am I even ready this?  
  
Lorelei- You're not thinking of adoption are you?  
  
Rory- NO!….absolutely not….It's just…..this is huge.  
  
Lorelei- You're gonna be ok.  
  
There's a long pause.  
  
Rory- I miss him.  
  
Lorelei- I know…..we all do.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory walks through the cemetery looking for the right place. She stops in front of an engraved tombstone. She places the flowers she bought by the tombstone.  
  
Rory- (scratchy) I know I haven't been around much…….or even at all……..I just kept trying to avoid being here……hoping that it won't make it real……that'll make just a horrible nightmare, that I couldn't wake from…………..(verge of crying) This has been the worst 2 ½ months of my life……but it's getting better……..and a little scary……you may not know this….  
but…….I'm pregnant……and not just with one……twins…..can you believe it…twins……….you're' parents are excited……They don't know about the twins yet……but they're happy……..so is my mom……and Jack and Paris…….. They're moving in together, you know….who woulda thought…………………..(crying) I miss you ……so much………..For a while I hated you for leaving me……….but now….I hate myself for not being there with you……I shoulda been there with you……………….You were probably so cold and alone…………..I feel so lost without you………..I've been having people around me all the time………but I have never been so alone in my life….  
(crying more)…………..and I'm at the point …………….where I don't know what to do anymore…………..people keep telling me to move on………….but I can't……..I don't want to……..I want you……and even if I could…….I wouldn't want you to hate me.  
  
Voice- He wouldn't.  
  
A voice comes up behind Rory, which startles her. Rory turns around, while wiping her tears, to see an extremely good looking young man in his early twenties. His eyes were as green as the grass. He had the 'just got out of bed' (aka Ashton Kutcher do) light brown hair.  
  
Rory- You don't know Tristan.  
  
Voice- Actually….I do.  
  
Rory- Who are you?  
  
Voice- I'm Travis…….Tristan's brother.  
  
Rory- What? That's impossible……He was an only child.  
  
Travis- Well…not actual….brothers…..but 'blood brother'…..He's my best friend…..has been since we were in the womb……we even got shipped to military school together………..he's my brother.  
  
Rory- I dated him for a year……how come I've never heard of you?  
  
Travis- Oh…but I've heard of you……You're Rory Gilmore…..a.k.a. Mary. The love of Tristan's life…..The one who changed him……….He was gonna ask you to marry him, you know?  
  
Rory- (sadly) I know……what are you doing?  
  
Travis- Pay my respects…..I haven't been here since the funeral….which….I did not see you at.  
  
Rory- I didn't go.  
  
Travis- Why?  
  
Rory- I couldn't.  
  
Travis- Denial, right?  
  
Rory- You can say that.  
  
Travis- I went through that….You don't see it…it can't be true….right?  
  
Rory- Something like that.  
  
Travis- So……rumor has it…..you're pregnant?  
  
Rory- Rumor?  
  
Travis- Talk…..Tristan's parents told my parents they were gonna have a grandchild.  
  
Rory- Grandchildren.  
  
Travis- (shocked) Twins?  
  
Rory- Ya…..just found out today.  
  
Travis- So you haven't told Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey yet?  
  
Rory- I needed to come here first……..I haven't been here yet……I needed to find some clarity.  
  
Travis- Did you?  
  
Rory- No……I just came up with more questions.  
  
Travis- Like what?  
  
Rory- Like…..how am I going to raise two kids with no father?…..How am I supposed to do all of this without him?  
  
Travis-……..You really did love him, didn't you.  
  
Rory- More than you'll ever know……..why do you think he won't hate me if I move on?  
  
Travis- Because he loved more than anything……..I know he would want you to be happy.  
  
Rory- I wouldn't be able to move…..I wouldn't be able find it in me to……..I'd hate myself for it………………I don't want to let go of him.  
  
Travis- You'll have to someday.  
  
Rory- Ya…….someday…….not now…….I'll give you some time alone with him.  
  
Rory starts to walk away.  
  
Travis- Rory?  
  
Rory turns around.  
  
Rory- Ya?  
  
Travis- You're gonna be ok……Tristan always told me you were a strong girl.  
  
Rory- You know…..when I was younger……I used to believe that…..I tried so hard to be strong…….for me….for my mom…..And I thought I was……I'm not so sure anymore…….but thanks anyways.  
  
Travis- You know……I'd really like to get to know the girl that made my brother so happy…..and I might be an uncle…..right?  
  
Rory smiles  
  
Rory- ya…….Uncle Travis…..I'm going to the Dugrey's for dinner.  
  
Travis- Ya…I'll be there too.  
  
Rory- Well then……I'll see you there…..uncle Travis.  
  
And with that Rory walks away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rory walks into the house where she sees her mom watching to TV. Lorelei turns to see Rory and turns off the TV. Rory sits next to Lorelei on the couch and rests her head on Lorelei's shoulder.  
  
Lorelei- Hey.  
  
Rory- (sighs) Hey.  
  
Lorelei- Where'd you go…I was worried about you.  
  
Rory- Sorry…….I went to the cemetery.  
  
Lorelei- Oh…….How'd it go?  
  
Rory- It was hard……..I met Tristan's brother there.  
  
Lorelei- What?  
  
Rory-………His best friend…..They were like brothers.  
  
Lorelei- Was he nice?  
  
Rory- Very nice……apparently Tristan used to talk to him about me a lot.  
  
Lorelei- I'm glad you went…….I'm proud of you……..well…..should get dressed for the dumb dinner thing.  
  
Rory- You don't have to go.  
  
Lorelei- No, it's ok. I don't mind.  
  
Rory- Clearly…….I should go alone…..spend some time with my …..new family.  
  
Lorelei- Are you sure?  
  
Rory- Ya….I'm sure.  
  
Lorelei- You are one tough cookie, you that?  
  
Rory- I wish I believed that……I'm gonna get ready.  
  
Rory gets up from the couch and walks to her room.  
  
What do you guys think? Let me know. Please R&R. 


	22. Chapter 22

Just a reminder I own nothing of Gilmore Girls. I'm not a genius. I wish I was, but I'm not.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. But still keep them coming. For those of you who were confused from last chapter, Rory didn't go to the funeral. She went to the cemetery but couldn't do it so she went home. She went to the Dugrey's house.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
How long is forever  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Rory walks up to the Dugrey's door. She rings the door bell a couple times. Before she pushes it again Travis opens the door.  
  
Travis- Rory, Hi.  
  
Rory- Hi.  
  
Travis- You look beautiful.  
  
Rory- Thank you…but I look like a cow.  
  
Travis- No, you don't.  
  
Rory- (smiles) Don't lie to a pregnant women.  
  
Rory walks into the house and is greeted by Mrs. Dugrey.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Rory…Oh you're looking beautiful…and..oh…you're starting to show. You have the pregnant woman here.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey hugs Rory.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Travis told me you to already met.  
  
Rory- Yes…we met at the cemetery.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- You finally met?  
  
Rory- Ya.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Good for you. How did it go?  
  
Rory- It was harder than I thought it would be.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- It always is….Well come on now. Dinner is served.  
  
They all walk to the dinning room and take their seats.  
  
Rory- When will Mr. Dugrey be here?  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Any moment. Why?  
  
Rory- Well….I have something to tell both of you.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- Well wait no longer for I am here. (takes his seat) What is it, dear?  
  
Rory- Umm….as you know…I had a doctor's appointment today and had a sonogram…and found out that….I'm having twins.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Twins?  
  
Rory- (cautiously) Yes?  
  
Mr. Dugrey- That's great.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- Two grandchildren.  
  
Rory smiles.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- That is great news….now…let us eat….Rory has to eat for three now.  
  
Travis looks at Rory and back down to his plate and smiles.  
  
They eat their dinner. Everyone was talking, laughing and smiling, except Rory, who occasionally gave a fake laugh or smile. She couldn't give 'real' smile. She had to get out of there.  
  
Rory- Thank you Mr and Mrs. Dugrey. The dinner was amazing.  
  
Mr. Dugrey- Please….you're family now…it's Charles.  
  
Mrs. Dugrey- And Elizabeth.  
  
Rory- Thank you…..I'll see you both soon. I need to get back. Excuse me.  
  
Rory quickly gets up and hurriedly walks out the door. Travis looks on as she leaves.  
  
Travis- Excuse me.  
  
Travis gets up and runs after Rory.  
  
Travis- Rory?  
  
She doesn't turn around.  
  
Travis- Rory. Please stop.  
  
Rory stops and slowly turns around to show her tears.  
  
Travis- What's wrong?  
  
Rory- !…. is wrong….Everybody is acting like 's ok……like nothing ever happened. Didn't Tristan mean anything to you people?!  
  
Travis- Of course he did…he does…but there's a point where you gotta stop crying and feeling sorry for yourself and just accept that he's gone…..you're not the only one who lost Tristan, but you don't see me crying at every corner.  
  
Rory- (crying) Don't you dare compare yourself to me!…..I loved him…more than anything…..I would have done anything for him. And in case you haven't noticed…I'm carrying his children…..And I see everyone smiling….and thinking 's ok, when it's not….Why are they smiling and laughing when their only son is dead?  
  
Travis- Because they have you…..They miss Tristan…..just as much as you do….and so do I….but you can't be stuck on a world that doesn't exist anymore.  
  
Rory is silent for awhile, but soon her sobs break that silence. She cries more and hugs Travis. She cries on his shoulder as he tries to comfort her. She pulls away from him and walks to a bench. She sits down and wipes her tears.  
  
Rory- Who woulda thought…me being at his parents house….pregnant with his children…..and me being so damn in love with him…..you know…I practically hated him in high school….well not hate…..more like, aggravated that he knew which buttons to push……He always knew how to push my buttons….her was a pro.  
  
Travis- He told me about that….he said he was stuck in 2nd grade mode……you like a girl, you bug her. You really, really like a girl, you torment her.  
  
Rory- And that he did…..how did you and Tristan meet?  
  
Travis- Well…Elizabeth and my mom are best friends, and so are our fathers….so it was pretty obvious that we'd be best friends too…..We did together.  
  
Rory- Did you go to Chilton?  
  
Travis- Hell no…..I went to Raylan, on the other side of town…but we lived next to each other.  
  
Rory- You said you guys were 'blood brothers'. How does that work?  
  
Travis- Well…..a long time ago, when we were like……12...we both had a crush on our 6th grade teacher. She was hot. And one day we got into a fight…..he kicked my ass….when we realized what we were doing….we stopped and made a pact to never let a girl come between us again…..and that we'd be brother forever….then…we cut our fingers and let them bleed. Then we pressed our fingers together and became 'blood brothers'.  
  
Rory smiled. A real one. Not a big one, a small one, but it was real.  
  
Rory- How did Tristan get his 'player' status?  
  
Travis- Well…It just happened…..after puberty girls just started jumping into his bed, but even before then…he always had girls surrounded by him…when you live in a society like ours….you kinda get encouraged do be like that.  
  
Rory- Were you like that?  
  
Travis- Not really….I had girlfriends….Tristan had conquests…..'friends with benefits' minus the friends part…..I wasn't like that……I've always been…..kinda a romantic……but don't tell anyone.  
  
Rory let out a chuckle.  
  
Rory- You're secret's safe with me.  
  
Travis- Thank you….but Tristan stopped his ways when he met you….and he couldn't really do anything in an all guys military school….but he did reform somewhat to his old ways when he took the year off…….but officially hung up his crown for good when he saw you at Yale….He never believed in 'real' relationships or yet alone love until he met you…..you saved him.  
  
Rory- God….I remember the day I ran into him at Yale like it was yesterday…that day was so perfect….I've never seen him so nervous when he asked me for coffee (chuckles) he was stuttering. …and then how shocked he was when I told him I wasn't a 'Mary' anymore….he nearly spit out his coffee.  
  
Travis- So how did the whole Mary thing start anyway?…I just remember him telling me that it was your nickname.  
  
Rory- I don't know….the first time we met he called me Mary in high school. I guess it was just one of his many ways to torment me…..and in a warped way….I kinda liked it….it was a way of knowing people knew I existed…and in a scary way….he was my only friend in that hell hole.  
  
Travis- I always used to tell him to find one girl…and fall in love….find a girl you want to look at and spend the rest of your life with….and after a couple of weeks after you two got together he called me and told me that he found her…the girl he wanted to look at for the rest of his life….the one he wanted to be with forever…..that girl was you….and I've never heard him so happy….he told me how beautiful you were…and how perfect you are…..and I thought he was over reacting….until I met you…..he wasn't over reacting…he under reacting.  
  
Travis moves in a little closer. Rory's eyes widen. He continues to move closer. The Rory quickly gets up.  
  
Rory- I've got to go.  
  
Travis stands up.  
  
Travis- Rory.  
  
Rory turns away and walks fast.  
  
Rory- I told my mom I'd be home early. Thank you.  
  
She then runs to her car. She climbs in, breathing hard. She stares straight ahead. He eyes start to whell up. She breaks down and cries. She puts her head on the steering wheel and cries. She lifts up her head and turns the car on. As she is driving home a song comes on. A song a little close to home. Very close. Their song.  
  
I love you The Cranberries  
  
Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream Of light mists, of pale amber rose Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent Touching, discovering you  
  
Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me Miles of windless, summer night air Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon Out of the stillness, soft spoken words  
  
I love you, always forever Near and far, closer together Everywhere, I will be with you , I will devour you I love you, always forever Near and far, closer together Everywhere, I will be with you , I will devour you  
  
You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen You've got, me almost melt away As we lay there, under a blue sky with pure white stars Exotic sweetness, a magical time  
  
I love you, always forever Near and far, closer together Everywhere, I will be with you , I will devour you I love you, always forever Near and far, closer together Everywhere, I will be with you , I will devour you  
  
Say you'll love, love me forever Never stop, not for whatever Near and far and always and everywhere and  
  
Say you'll love, love me forever Never stop, not for whatever Near and far and always and everywhere and  
  
Say you'll love, love me forever Never stop, not for whatever Near and far and always and everywhere and  
  
I love you, always forever Near and far, closer together Everywhere, I will be with you , I will devour you I love you, always forever Near and far, closer together Everywhere, I will be with you , I will devour you  
  
She drives as tears sting her eyes. She pulls into her drive way and walks out and into her house. Not stopping to say hi to her mom or Luke. She goes straight into her room, falls on her bed and quickly falls asleep, hoping it'll be better tomorrow.  
  
What do you guys think? Please let me know. Hate it? Love it? Please review. 


	23. Chapter 23

Just a reminder I own nothing of Gilmore Girls. I'm not a genius. I wish I was, but I'm not.

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been kinda busy with school and . And writers block didn't help me either. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming.

Rating: PG-13

How long is forever

Chapter 23

Rory slowly wakes up. Her eyes flutter as she sees an image of Lorelei sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a tray of food.

Rory- Mom?

Rory sits up and rubs her eyes.

Lorelei- Hey...…I thought I'd make you breakfast…well…..I thought Luke would make you breakfast….It's pancakes, sausage and bacon.

Lorelei places the plate on Rory's night stand.

Lorelei- So…..are you gonna tell me what happened last night?

Rory- What are you talking about?

Lorelei- You walk in here crying and go to your room as fast as you can….I thought a tornado had just passed by.

Rory looks at her hands.

Lorelei- What happened?

Rory- Umm…..Travis hit on me…..well I don't know…..but he leaned in.

Lorelei- To kiss you?

Rory- I don't know..…maybe…..probably.

Lorelei- So he didn't kiss you?

Rory- No, I ran away before anything could happen.

Lorelei- You ran away? Again?..…With all the running you do,I'm surprised you're not a track star.

Rory- Mom.

Lorelei- What?..You run away a lot…for no reason too.

Rory- I had a reason.

Lorelei- What was it?

Rory- He tried to kiss me!

Lorelei- (sarcastic) O my God the horror……….Is he hot?

Rory- Mom.

Lorelei- Well is he?

Rory- ….I guess…ya.

Lorelei- (sarcastic) O my poor child…….What is wrong with you?.. You have a hot guy trying to kiss you and you're crying? Haven't I taught you anything?

Rory- Mom…..My heart still belongs to Tristan. I can't do it.

Lorelei- I know…I just hate to see you like this….It's not good for you or the babies.

Rory- Ya, I know..um… Thank Luke for me, will you?

Lorelei- Ok..but you can thank him yourself..I'm heading over there. You wanna come?

Rory- No Thanks…I need to call someone. But tell him thanks, ok.

Lorelei- Ya. I'll see you later, kid.

Lorelei walks out the door. Rory picks up the phone and dials. It rings a couple times. A lady picks up the phone.

Lady- Dugrey residence.

Rory- Hi…is Travis available?

Lady- Yes he is. Just one moment.

(there's a wait)

Travis- Hello?

Rory- Hi…It's Rory.

Travis- Rory, Hi.

Rory- Ummm…Can you meet me somewhere?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travis walks through the cemetery. He's searching for Rory. He sees her sitting on a bench. He walks up to the bench and sits next to her.

Travis- Hey.

Rory- Hi….thanks for coming.

Travis- Of course.

Rory- I'm sorry I ran away.

Travis- I'm sorry too….I shouldn't have tried to kiss you…..you just looked so kissable…… It was stupid….you just finished telling me how much you missed him. You were my best friend's girlfriend. I shouldn't have done that.

Rory- Ya.

Travis- I guess I just realized why Tristan was gone after he met you.

Rory- You are a great guy…you are….the little time that I've known you, you've helped me quite a bit…and I thank you for that…..But even though Tristan's gone….I'm still very much in love with him….and I don't know when it'll stop.

Travis- I know that.

Rory- I don't want things to be awkward with us….I want to get to know you more….not like that…but as friends.

Travis- Ya, me too.

Rory- Ok…so…Friends?

Travis- Friends.

Rory- Great…so…what do two new friends do?

Travis- Lunch?

Rory- You read my mind.

Travis- Ok, lets go.

Rory-Can you wait for me?….I actually want to talk to Tristan.

Travis- Ya, ok… I'll wait for you by the cars.

Rory- Thanks.

Travis walks away. Rory gets up and walks to the tombstone.

Rory- It's weird talking to you….knowing you can't answer…but it helps. I don't care if I or people think I'm crazy……I think about you everyday. around me reminds me of you….to a song on the radio, to a commercial on TV….And I know I can't forget you….It's impossible, I know that….but I can't live my life on our memories…..I can't be controlled by them…I need new memories……..God this is so hard for me……but I have to let you go.

Rory feels a lump in her throat and she begins to cry. That was the hardest thing she has ever had to say. She pauses hoping to get control of herself.

Rory- I don't want to…but I need to….I can't keep living in the past…..but I will never forget what we had….ever…..that year was the best anyone could ever ask for….you taught me things I never knew existed…..You showed me things I've never seen before….You taught me how to love in a new way…..I saw things in a whole different light because of you…..you made me happy and everyone could see that…….and now you're giving me the best gift anyone could ever ask for….you're giving me two babies, who I can't wait to meet.

Rory looks at her ring finger.

Rory- I've worn this ever since your mother gave this to.

Rory takes the ring off her finger.

Rory- I can't wear it anymore…but I'll keep it….I'll even make a Tristan box. (light chuckle) …..but so you know…..I'll love you for the rest of my life….and we'll be together in the end……. (sighs) Goodbye Tristan.

Rory kisses her hand and places it on the outlining of Tristan's name. She lets her hand linger for awhile, while tears fall freely from her eyes. She pulls her hand back and walks away. She walks toward Travis.

Travis- Hey…what's wrong?

Rory wipes her eyes.

Rory- (softly; scratchy) I said goodbye.

Travis- Oh…..Are you ok?

Rory- I will be…eventually.

Travis- Ok….let's go, friend.

Rory- (sniffs) Ok, Uncle Travis.

Rory gets into her car as Travis walks to his car. They drive to Luke's and have a nice lunch. They get to know each other better. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and friendship only.

What do you guys think? Please review. And stay tuned. Only like one or two more chapters left. Keep the reviews coming. 


	24. Chapter 24

Just a reminder as always I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray, unfortunately. I only own the made up characters.

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy with school. My AP courses are killing me. But I'm updating now and that's all that matters now. So enjoy.

Rating- PG-13

How Long is Forever

Chapter 24

It's been a little over 5 ½ months since we left off with Rory. Rory started to become stable and found a friend in the process. A really great friend. Travis has been there for her. He's been to doctor's appointments and for baby shopping. He's a really great friend. But even though she still isn't over Tristan she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if it were more. But it was just a thought.

Lorelei walks into the living room to see Rory sitting on the couch watching TV while balancing a bowl of popcorn on her really big stomach.

Lorelei- Hey sweets. How you feeling?

Rory- (groans) I have never been so uncomfortable in my entire life. Why don't these babies want to come out? They're 2 weeks late.

Lorelei- Well maybe you made them a comfortable place in there.

Rory- Ya…well, they're the only ones…..The only good thing about being a cow is that I found somewhere to put my food. Somewhere where I don't have to lean forward to the eternal struggle to grab it.

Lorelei- You're not a cow.

Rory- Really? Then what am I?

Lorelei- You're pregnant…really, really pregnant.

Rory- A really pregnant FAT COW.

Lorelei- It's normal to feel uncomfortable and frustrated when you're over due.

Rory- (sarcastic) Really? Well thank you doctor.

Rory tries to get up off the couch, but has a hard time.

Lorelei- Need help?

Rory- I can get up on my own.

She gets up off the couch, not easy.

Rory- I'm not frustrated…..I just wanna know….WHY WON'T THESE BABIES COME OUT? I mean, come on….it's been 9 months and 2 weeks….2 weeks! You carry a baby for 9 months at the most…Not 9 months and 2 STUPID WEEKS!

Lorelei- Rory, calm down.

Rory- Calm?..I am calm…what are you talking about? I am the epitome of that I'm going INSANE and-

Rory stops her sentence as she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She leans over and gasps in pain while she holds her stomach.

Lorelei- Rory? Are you ok?

Rory- Umm. My experience is sorta limited on this subject, but I think it's time.

Lorelei- Oh my God.

Rory- Oh my God.

Lorelei- Oh my God

Rory- Oh my God.

Lorelei- You're gonna be a mom.

Rory- You're gonna be a grandma.

Rory feels another sharp pain in her stomach. She gasps in pain again.

Rory- Can we move this along. I need to get these babies out.

Lorelei- Right…I'll get the keys and the bag. You'll get-….you breathe. He-he-ho-ho.

Rory starts her breathing.

Rory- (in pain) You need to call Travis.

Lorelei pulls out her phone and dials she had learned for the past couple months.

Travis- hello?

Lorelei- (breathing hard) Travis, it's Lorelei. It's time. Rory just went into labor. Call the DuGreys and we'll meet you at the hospital.

Travis- Wait, what hospital?

Lorelei- The only one we have. Get with the program.

Travis- Right. I'll meet you there.

They both hang up. Lorelei runs to Rory who is obvious pain.

Lorelei- Come on, babe. Let's go.

They hurry into the car and drive to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travis sees Rory and Lorelei walk into the hospital. Travis runs to them.

Travis- (breathing hard and talking fast) Oh my God. Are you ok? Does it hurt. Are you gonna be ok?

Rory- Ok. Relax. Slow down. I'm in labor, I'm not shot. I'll be fine.

Just then Rory gets another contraction and she screams in pain.

I know really short chapter.Please read and review.I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow. But please review. 


	25. Chapter 25

Just a reminder as always I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray, unfortunately. I only own the made up my characters.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. The more reviews I get the faster I write and update. Give me motivation, please. There should be 2 more chapters at the most left. So keep reading and reviewing.

Rating PG-13

How long is Forever

Chapter 25

It's been 18 really long hours for Rory. This isn't an easy delivery. Loud screams are heard from the delivery room. Some from Rory and some from Lorelei. Rory is breathing hard and is in pain.

Rory- (strained) Mom. I think I'm supposed to do the screaming.

Lorelei- Right, sorry. This is all too new for me.

Doctor- Come on Rory. Push.

Rory pushes and lets out a painful scream. She stops and is crying.

Rory- I can't.

Doctor- Rory, you have to.

Rory- No, no. I can't anymore.

Lorelei- Come on, baby. You're doing great. You can do this.

Rory pushes again and lets out an even painful scream. Over the scream you can hear a cry. A baby cry.

Doctor- Congratulations. You have a beautiful healthy baby boy.

Rory- (weary) Oh my god. A little boy.

Lorelei- Oh, Rory. He's beautiful.

Doctor- Ok, Rory. Get ready for the next one. This one should be a little easier.

Rory feels a contraction and pushes. After some pushes and 2 minutes and 46 seconds later, another cry is heard.

Doctor- Congratulations again, Rory. You now have a healthy beautiful baby girl.

Rory- A girl?

Lorelei- (emotional) Ya…a beautiful little girl.

After the nurses clean up both of the babies, the nurses hand them to Rory. Rory holds the babies, one in each arm. She is filled with emotion and in total awe.

Rory- Oh my God. They're so beautiful.

Lorelei- They really are…look at their eyes…they're so blue.

Rory and Lorelei just stare at the babies in wonder. They really are beautiful.

Rory- I can't believe….I'm the mom…of these beautiful babies.

Caught up in her emotions, tears begin to fall from Rory's eyes.

Rory- you're right mom….the emptiness is gone…..How could you love something so much, when you just met them?

Lorelei- It's funny how easy it comes, huh?

Rory- What?

Lorelei- Loving them…even though you just went through 18 hours of the worst pain you'll ever have……What you're feeling right now…..that's how I felt with you.

Rory- ( to the babies) Hi….I'm your mommy…..Oh God poor kids.

Lorelei laughs.

Rory- (to the babies) I'm gonna love you guys so much. And everyone will too……I can't wait for every one to meet you both,  
cause they're gonna love you so much…….you guys are so perfect.

Nurse- Do you have a name for them yet?

Rory- No, not yet.

Nurse- Ok, for now they'll be, baby boy and girl Gilmore.

Rory- No…Baby boy and girl DuGrey.

Lorelei looks at Rory; somewhat confused.

Rory- Someone has to carry on the DuGrey name, right?

Lorelei- Ya.

Rory puts her attention back on the beautiful babies just looking back at her.

Rory- (to the babies) I have to admit…..at first…..I didn't think we could do this…….and I know it's gonna be hard…..but we could do this…….ya…..we're gonna be ok.

Nurse- Let's get you three to a room. Mrs. Gilmore, do you want to inform the guest.

Lorelei- Yes. (to Rory) I'll be right back. Ok? I'm so proud of you. You did great.

She kisses Rory on the forehead and heads out to tell everyone the news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelei runs to the waiting room where Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey, Jack and Paris, Luke, Lane, and Travis are waiting restlessly.  
When they see Lorelei they stand up immediately.

Lane- Is she ok?

Lorelei- They're all fine….Rory…and baby girl and boy….DuGrey.

Mr. DuGrey- She gave them our last name?

Lorelei- Yes.

Paris- She had one of each?

Lorelei- If each is a boy and a girl, then yes. She had one of each.

Travis- Can we see her?

Lorelei- Ya….they're just getting her settled into a room. We should all be able to go in there in a while.

Luke- Has she given them names yet?

Lorelei- No, not yet.

Travis looks at his watch.

Travis- (shocked) Wow…..18 hours of pushing 2 things out……I knew she was strong….but this is like wonder woman strong.

Lorelei- Yup…that's my girl.

Short I know. If I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow. But what do you guys think? Please, please review. Thanks. Enjoy. 


	26. Chapter 26

Just a reminder as always I own nothing of Gilmore Girls or Chad Michael Murray, unfortunately. I only own the made up my characters.

Once again, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school. This is the last chapter. It's kinda weird to say considering I've been working on this for almost 3 months. I want to thank everyone for reading this fic and especially those who reviewed. You guys are all awesome. And hopefully you'll read some of my other stories. Thanks everyone.

Rating PG-13

How long is Forever

Chapter 26

Everyone walks into Rory's room where they see Rory sitting up with the babies in her arms. Rory looks up to see her family. She smiles.

Rory- Hey.

Lane- Oh my God. They're so tiny. How much do they weigh?

Rory- Baby girl weighs 5 lbs 6 oz and baby boy weighs 5 lbs 9 oz.

They all surround her. They look in awe.

Paris- They're so cute.

Travis- No names yet?

Rory- No. I was hoping that you guys can help me with that.

Jack- Well when my sister had her baby, she held her in her arms after she was born, looked into her eyes and she knew immediately that she was an Isabella.

Rory- Good idea, Jack. Wow. That sounded really funny.

Jack- I can be smart at times.

Rory- Mom.

Lorelei gets hold of the baby girl, smiles and begins to talk to her in gibberish. Rory holds the baby boy in her arms and looks at him. She ponders for a while.

Rory- His eyes. They're so blue. You can tell he's gonna have blonde hair too.

Mrs. Dugrey- He looks exactly like Tristan did when he was born.

Rory- ………That's it.

Lorelei- What's it?

Rory- Tristan……he definitely looks like a little heartbreaker……….That's his name, Tristan…….Davis Dugrey.

Mr. Dugrey- Thank you.

Rory looks up at Mr. Dugrey.

Rory- For what?

Mr. Dugrey- Taking our name.

Rory- Thank you for giving it.

Lorelei- Ok. Next baby to name.

Rory hands off baby Tristan to Mrs. Dugrey who holds her grandson with care. Lorelei then gives the baby girl to Rory.

Rory holds her and looks at her.

Lane- God…..these kids are going to be gorgeous. Their eyes are amazingly beautiful. And for this little girl, you're going to have to beat the boys off with a stick.

Rory- Nah……...she definitely gonna be a Mary.

They move closer in to look at her.

Paris- Yup…...She's definitely a Mary.

Jack- Ya…she has an innocence to her.

Rory- She's a baby, Jack. Of course she has an innocence to her….…….But I could just feel it. Mary………….Angelene Dugrey.

Lorelei looks proudly at Rory.

Lorelei- You're really good with this whole name game.

Rory- It's much easier when you have inspiration.

Luke- I can't get over how beautiful they are.

Lorelei- Awwww. Luke, you're going soft.

Luke- I can recognize beauty when I see it. It does not make me soft.

Lorelei- Keep telling yourself that.

Travis- With Tristan as the father and Rory as a mother…….the future girls and boys have no chance.

Lorelei- Just remember where half they're genes come from…….. (points to herself) you're looking at her.

Rory- (sarcastically) Yes mom, because you contributed so much to them.

Lorelei- Is that sarcasm? You shouldn't have sarcasm; you just gave birth to two kids. You're supposed to be tired and sleepy and emotional……. It's not fair.

Luke- You want her to suffer?

Lorelei- I did with her.

Rory- (sarcastically) Thanks mom.

Lorelei- Stop with the sarcasm already.

The nurse comes in and walks over to the group.

Nurse- Alright everybody. It's time to let Rory and the babies rest now. You guys can come back when she's rested.

Everyone starts to clear out. The nurse puts the babies in their little bassinettes.

Lorelei- We'll come back later. Ok, baby?

Rory- Ok mom.

Lorelei- I'm so proud of you……. You're stronger than I ever was.

Rory- Nobody's as strong as you mom.

Lorelei- But you are. And I love you so much.

Rory- I love you too mom.

Lorelei hugs Rory.

Lorelei- I'll be back.

Lorelei walks out. Then Rory sees Travis appear through the door. He walks over to her. And sits on the edge of her bed.

Travis- You did it.

Rory- Ya……..I did it.

Travis-……..How you feeling?

Rory- Surprisingly……amazing…..When I looked into their eyes…..I saw him (she smiles) and that made me feel……..happy. Now I have him…..and I'll always have him.

Travis- He always had that effect on people. He could been far away. But you'd still feel him ..…..He's constant.

Rory looks at Travis and tears, for the first time in a long time, of joy were welling up.

Rory- I feel complete again…..I have two beautiful things I can call my own. And in a way……it's liberating……I won't have to feel controlled by sadness anymore…….I'm a mom…….And it feels great.

Travis- You're amazing, you know that?……..I don't know how you do it…...but you do.

Rory- Do what?

Travis- Stay strong……I would of given up a long time ago………. and believe it when people tell you how strong you are……because you are…..amazingly strong. You're the greatest and bravest person I've ever known……………...Get some rest….you'll need it.

Travis kisses her on her forehead, gets up and walks out of her room. She looks at the doorway on which he left and smiles. Rory then pulls the little double bassinettes towards her. She brushes their soft little heads and faces and she begins to cry……of joy.

Rory- You're guys are more than I could have ever had asked for…….and you guys came at the right time too…….and we're gonna be ok……….no one needs to worry about us, because we're gonna be fine…..no…..we're gonna be great. And right now…….you guys are making mommy very happy. You guys didn't need me. I needed you guys. (pause) ya……..we're gonna be great.

Author's note- I was just wondering, since I left the ending out of the open, maybe you guys would want a sequel. If you guys do either review or e-mail me at and tell me what you want to happen. Thanks. 


End file.
